Quelques textes de la Terre du Milieu
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.
1. Un instant d'emportement

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Alors que Thorin est ramené en cellule, Thranduil se retrouve seul au milieu de la salle du trône.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Cicatrice"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN INSTANT D'EMPORTEMENT**_

Alors que ses hommes ramenaient en cellule cet agaçant nain, Thranduil frémit et remonta s'installer sur son trône dans un geste ample et gracieux qui fut accompagné par le bruissement de son manteau de soie. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il laissa échapper un soupir. Comment des êtres aussi bornés pouvaient-ils bien exister ? Ne voyait-il donc pas la chance qui lui était donné de s'allier au roi des Elfes Sylvains ? C'était incompréhensible ! Quel manque de lucidité ! Quelle fierté mal placée !

Thranduil se renversa totalement contre son siège et tendit la main en direction d'un plateau d'argent pour prendre un verre de vin qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vide. Un accès de rage monta en lui et il envoya le verre à travers la pièce.

Le bruit du métal se répercuta dans tout le palais, mais personne n'osa pénétrer dans la pièce, bien conscient que leur roi était en colère.

Thranduil frémit et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux pendant qu'un nouveau frisson traversa son corps.

Le problème n'était pas le nain… Cela ne l'avait jamais été… Non, le problème venait de lui… Juste de lui.

Il s'était emporté. Il avait laissé cette rage qui le consumait comme un poison lent briser sa carapace. Il avait montré à ce nain une partie de cette douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac chaque jour… Il lui avait livré ses cicatrices… physiques comme émotionnelles et il s'en voulait.

Thranduil frémit, laissant l'illusion s'estomper pour permettre à son visage de reprendre son aspect réel… Cet aspect effrayant qui le répugnait lui-même… Les chairs rongées, l'œil aveugle… Ses doigts l'effleurèrent en tremblant… Ces cicatrices qui faisaient de lui un monstre… Il lui avait montré. Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu ?

La douleur, les épreuves et les pertes lui avaient appris à se cacher derrière ce masque froid qu'il présentait au reste du monde. Une manière de fonctionner qui lui venait de son père… Un père qui l'avait fait tant souffrir par sa froideur, mais qu'il avait surpassé dans ce domaine finalement.

Cela lui fit mal, presque autant que ces maudites cicatrices à chaque date anniversaire de sa lutte avec les Grands Serpents du Nord… Les gens autour de lui n'avaient aucune idée de qui pouvait être le vrai Thranduil…

C'était quelque chose dont il s'accommodait assez bien, mais qui s'était fissuré face à cet agaçant nain… Lui qui se croyait capable de contrôler ses émotions en toutes circonstances, il venait de comprendre que c'était faux… Il venait de comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui continuait à lui faire perdre pied.

Une cicatrice pire que celle sur son visage… Une cicatrice qui lui avait déchiré le cœur et dont il ne se remettait toujours pas… La mort d'Idelwën…

Cette femme qui lui avait réapprit à vivre après Dagorlad, cette femme qui faisait parti de lui et que les orcs lui avaient arrachée sauvagement…

Thranduil se mit à trembler et il eut la désagréable impression de voir de nouveau son sang s'étaler sur ses mains… Comme il avait hurlé et supplié ce jour-là… Comme il avait pleuré… Ayant cette désagréable impression de ne plus pouvoir le faire après…

Comme il tremblait encore aujourd'hui rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir… Ce n'était pas le nain qui l'avait fait craquer finalement… C'était cette cicatrice émotionnelle. Cette douleur qui ne le quittait pas depuis des décennies… Cette impuissance à la sauver… Et le souvenir de son sourire qu'il ne voulait pas perdre même si le temps l'assaillait un peu plus chaque jour pour lui enlever… C'était son souvenir qu'il le faisait vivre et c'était pour cela qu'il devait pénétrer dans cette montagne…

Il lui fallait ces pierres… Ces joyaux semblables à des larmes de cristal qu'il lui avait offert le jour où ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre… Ses larmes qu'il avait tant versées depuis qu'il l'avait perdu.

Pourquoi le nain n'avait-il pas compris qu'il se moquait du trésor ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'étaient ces pierres dont il avait dû se séparer et qu'il voulait retrouver pour ne jamais l'oublier… Pour ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois… Elle dont les mains sur ses cicatrices avaient été si douces… Elle qu'il avait tant envie de rejoindre pour retrouver cette douceur…

Mais il ne pouvait pas… Pas tout de suite… Pour le moment, il devait vivre avec ses cicatrices…

Thranduil serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal avant de prendre une inspiration bruyante en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Les cicatrices disparurent et le roi reprit un air impassible. Oui, pour le moment, il devait avancer… Il devait avancer pour son peuple et pour cette menace qu'il sentait tapi dans l'ombre depuis des années. Une menace contre laquelle il luttait… Il devait l'éliminer.

Le temps du repos et des retrouvailles viendrait plus tard…


	2. L'ombre des toiles

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **De plus en plus d'araignées rodent dans Mirkwood et le danger augmente.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Araignée"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'OMBRE DES TOILES**_

Legolas se souvenait de ses incursions impromptues quand il n'était qu'un tout jeune elfe dans la salle de réunion de son père. Il se souvenait des hommes parlant à voix basse des araignées qui étendaient leurs nids dans toute la forêt. Il n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là comment cela pouvait autant terrifier des guerriers aguerris.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour le découvrir. Il lui avait fallu comprendre que ces araignées-là ne s'écrasaient pas d'un coup de talon, qu'elles étaient les descendantes d'Ungoliant et qu'elles voulaient les tuer.

Le jeune elfe en avait fait la cruelle expérience assez jeune et le simple souvenir du poison déchirant ses veines suffit à lui déclencher un frémissement… Comme il avait eu mal ce jour-là… Il n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant, il s'était senti mourir… Est-ce que les gens qui enviaient tant les elfes se rendaient compte de leur vie réelle ? Legolas en doutait… Qui aimerait vivre dans une forêt où le simple fait de marcher un peu en dehors du chemin pour ramasser, fleurs ou champignons, pouvait vous ôter la vie ?

Du coup, l'elfe comprenait la peur des gens et le fait qu'ils n'osent plus pénétrer dans Mirkwood, c'était normal au final. Il y avait de plus en plus d'araignées et elles étaient de plus en plus violentes… Elles se rapprochaient et elles attaquaient… Elles se rassemblaient en groupe pour cibler une ou plusieurs victimes et elles tuaient…

Si leur victime recevait plusieurs piqûres ou si on ne la retrouvait pas à temps, elle mourait… Et en ce moment, c'était courant, trop courant… Tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses. Peu importait les nids qu'ils détruisaient, il en revenait toujours plus. Ces horreurs se reproduisaient à grande vitesse… Et elles s'enhardissaient.

Peu à peu, elles se rapprochaient du palais, elles étaient presque aux portes, poussées par une Ombre qui voulait qu'elles les assaillent de plus en plus, testant leurs forces et leur résistance, essayant de les faire plier. Bien sûr, cela ne suffisait pas. Les araignées étaient monstrueuses, mais les elfes parvenaient à les vaincre facilement lorsqu'ils combattaient en groupe.

Mais le harcèlement était constant et comme les elfes étaient assaillis de toute part, dans les faits, les guerriers finissaient trop souvent seuls…

Comme maintenant…

Allongé sur le dos, Legolas tendit la main sur la droite, tentant d'empoigner sa longue dague qui lui avait été arraché dans la charge, mais l'effort fut vain quand une douleur violente irradia de son ventre…

Son ventre dans lequel la monstruosité au-dessus de lui venait de faire pénétrer son dard, semblable à un long poignard. La douleur était terrible et Legolas s'arqua en gémissant de douleur.

Il n'avait pas vu le nid, il n'avait pas vu qu'elles étaient si nombreuses et qu'il y avait une sorte de reine, trois fois plus grosses que les autres… Une reine qui venait de l'empaler sans pitié.

Legolas gémit à cause de la douleur. En se diffusant dans ses veines, le poison était si douloureux. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir bouger, de ne plus pouvoir se défendre.

La douleur lui arracha un cri et l'énorme araignée se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui pour observer sa proie. Son dard était sur le point de le frapper une deuxième fois. Legolas, qui tremblait de douleur, savait que c'était la fin. Il repensa à tous ceux qu'il avait perdus… A sa mère et murmura en manquant de perdre connaissance.

\- Je suis désolé…

Un frisson le parcourut et dans un sursaut, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, observant le monstre et attendant la mort, mais le sifflement caractéristique d'une lame sortant d'un fourreau se fit entendre et un éclair coupa la tête du monstre en deux. Le sang et le venin éclaboussèrent l'arbre derrière elle pendant que son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Une grande silhouette s'agenouilla auprès de Legolas, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- _Ion nìn_ ! _(mon fils)_

Legolas frémit et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- _Ada_ … _(papa)_

\- Oui, mon fils, c'est moi. Accroche-toi, ça va aller, ajouta ce dernier en posant une main sur sa joue moite, percevant au passage les tremblements de son corps luttant contre le poison.

\- Les araignées ? Lui demanda Le jeune elfe.

\- Je les ai tués, je vais te ramener à la maison. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'un de ses monstres m'enlèvera mon fils.

\- Elles sont si nombreuses.

\- Je sais, mais nous sommes fort et tu vas survivre, dit le roi en prenant une fiole à sa taille.

Il l'ouvrit et fit glisser le liquide entre les lèvres blanches de son fils.

\- Bois… L'antidote va te permettre de lutter contre le poison.

Une fois qu'il eu fini la fiole, Thranduil glissa ses mains sous le dos de son fils, le ramenant dans ses bras. Legolas gémit doucement.

\- Allez courage, Tout ira bien mon fils… Tout ira bien.

Legolas aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais il avait tellement mal, qu'il perdit connaissance dans les bras de son père qui le regarda sombrer avec un air sombre.

\- Allez, tiens bon… Elles ne te feront plus de mal. Nous rentrons à la maison.


	3. La sorcière de la Lothlòrien

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Reine elfe, magicienne, guerrière, sorcière... Elle était un peu tout à la fois.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 27 octobre 2017.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Sorcière"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _La sorcière de la Lothlòrien_**

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait sembler particulière. C'était presque normal finalement pour celle qui était l'une des elfes les plus âgées de toute la Terre du Milieu… Elle avait déjà traversé neuf millénaires. C'était long pour une vie, mais un simple battement de cils dans l'histoire du monde.

Pourtant, en neuf mille ans, elle en avait traversé des épreuves, des moments qui lui semblaient proches et loin à la fois… A tel point qu'elle avait du mal à se souvenir du début, de son enfance… Avait-elle été seulement une enfant ? Parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas le savoir. Cela aurait eu quelque chose d'effrayant, si elle ne considérait pas tout ça comme ayant peu d'importance.

Elle était la Dame de Lorien.

Ce surnom n'était pas le premier et il ne serait peut-être pas le dernier, qui pouvait le savoir...

Elle en avait eu bien d'autre…

Certains l'appelaient même la sorcière de la Lothlòrien… Cela l'avait fait sourire le premier jour où elle l'avait entendu… Elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière… Oh, bien sûr, elle avait d'étranges pouvoirs, une force en elle qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et qui l'obligeait à se contenir en permanence, car elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que cette force pouvait la mener sur le chemin de la lumière comme sur celui de l'ombre. Alors, elle se devait de la dompter, pour protéger tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il y avait des lieux qu'elle chérissait et surtout des gens qu'elles aimaient, sans vraiment le montrer, mais elle les aimait. Elle avait juste appris à ne pas l'afficher outre mesure, se cachant derrière la réputation de froideur qui accompagnait les gens de son peuple. Elle était toujours dans la retenue, tentant de ne pas montrer ses autres talents… Ceux qui inquiétaient…

Elle comprenait les gens, elle lisait dans leurs pensées, pouvait entrer dans leur tête pour leur transmettre des messages. Cela aussi faisait peur. Cela aussi faisait d'elle une sorcière dans l'esprit des personnes qu'elle croisait.

Et puis, il y avait son miroir… Les gens prenaient pour de la sorcellerie le fait d'apercevoir leur avenir. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il n'y avait rien de magique, mais que tout venait d'eux et uniquement d'eux.

C'était pour tout cela que les gens parlaient d'elle comme d'une sorcière, elle en avait l'habitude, mais quand le nain la qualifia lui-aussi cela lui arracha un sourire… Si seulement il savait ce que lui réservait son avenir… ou tout du moins l'un des avenirs qu'elle avait perçu…

Son regard s'était posé aussi sur Legolas. Elle avait senti la tension dans ses muscles et l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais elle perçut aussi la légère pression de l'épaule de Gimli contre lui et pour une fois, cela ne la dérangea pas de se faire qualifier de sorcière, car elle savait mieux que quiconque que cette amitié étrange qui était en train de se nouer, donnait de l'espoir en l'avenir, comme l'acceptation de son héritage par Aragorn et comme la quête de deux hobbits qui se sépareront bientôt des autres… Oui, voir les avenirs possibles était une chance, plus qu'une malédiction…

Et, à ce moment précis, cela ne l'embêtait plus d'être une sorcière…


	4. Quelque chose d'absurde

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Les préjugés sont souvent absurdes, les abandonner permet de découvrir les autres sous un autre jour.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit. Une fois que j'aurais fini mes textes je mettrais un récap' dans les textes retardataires. J'ai choisi la nuit du 7 septembre 2012.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Absurde"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Quelque chose d'absurde**_

Plus il avançait dans cette quête et plus Gimli commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'être embarqué dans cette galère. Non pas qu'il ne se souciait pas de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu, bien au contraire ! Mais justement, c'était parce qu'il était inquiet par le retour du Mal qu'il trouvait particulièrement absurde de se lancer dans une quête aussi cruciale à 9… Enfin 5, s'il enlevait les hobbits qui ne savaient pas se battre et 4 s'il finissait par éliminer cet agaçant elfe blond qui… qui… qui était un elfe, bon sang ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Le rejeton de ce fichu seigneur elfe du Nord, celui qui avait attaqué les nains devant Erebor… Oui, c'était absurde de se lancer dans cette opération avec si peu de moyen. Ils auraient eu besoin d'une armée pour les protéger et les escorter… Oui, mais une armée, c'est visible et c'était aussi absurde…

OoooO

Ce sentiment disparut pendant un moment avant de revenir dans la Moria… Bon sang, là aussi, c'était absurde ! Mais c'était de sa faute cette fois ! C'était lui qui avait exhorté ses compagnons à traverser ces mines, lui qui venait de les conduire dans un tombeau qui serait peut-être le leur… Comme il avait été stupide ! Ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Balin depuis si longtemps aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il avait mené ses compagnons à la mort… Alors, il combattrait jusqu'au bout… Et là, dans la bataille, il avait découvert que les hobbits n'étaient peut-être pas des guerriers, mais qu'ils étaient déterminés. Il avait découvert aussi que l'elfe était un compagnon précieux, prenant des risques insensés pour protéger tout le monde… Il le vit être prêt à attaquer le Balrog malgré la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Il avait du courage, il n'était pas un si mauvais compagnon, même si le rattraper par la barbe n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable… Mais ce geste-là, lui avait sauvé la vie… Non, finalement, ce petit groupe n'était peut-être pas une idée aussi absurde en y repensant bien.

OoooO

Plus tard, ce furent ses _a priori_ qui commencèrent à lui apparaître comme absurdes. Ils se reposaient en Lorien, encore tous traumatisés par le sacrifice de Gandalf et, pour avoir échangé quelques mots avec Dame Galadriel, Gimli s'était trouvé idiot. Ce n'était pas une sorcière elfe qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais une créature céleste d'où émanait douceur, bonté et bienfaisance.

Toutefois, la véritable rencontre qu'il fit en Lorien, ne fut pas forcément la maîtresse de ces lieux, mais l'un de ses propres compagnons.

Alors qu'il marchait à travers la cité pour rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle on les avait installés, Gimli remarqua Legolas assis sur un banc, un peu à l'écart, les bras posés sur les genoux et la tête penchée en avant, il paraissait si triste qu'il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne pleurait pas. Gimli soupira avant de s'approcher.

\- Tout va bien ?

Legolas sursauta doucement en redressant la tête.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ?

\- J'y allais et vous ?

\- Les elfes ne dorment pas beaucoup, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire qui tenta de cacher les ombres dans son regard.

\- Pourtant, les elfes ont aussi besoin de se reposer, lui répliqua Gimli avec une sincérité inquiète qui toucha le guerrier elfe.

Legolas le gratifia d'un autre sourire triste et le nain eut subitement l'impression que cette tristesse n'était pas uniquement liée à la mort de Gandalf. Gimli se rapprocha donc un peu plus, se laissant tomber assis à côté de lui, ce qui parut le surprendre.

\- Un lit ne serait-il pas plus confortable ?

\- Vous n'allez pas bien, lui répondit abruptement le nain.

Legolas frémit.

\- Voilà qui est direct !

\- Voilà qui est franc, comme les nains…

\- Eh bien, dit Legolas en se mettant à fixer le sol, la mort de Mithrandir est presque la mort de trop… Il me connaissait depuis que j'étais enfant…Il avait été là dans certains moments difficiles… Je ne veux plus avoir à pleurer une mort de plus…

Gimli ne dit rien tentant de ne pas lui faire remarquer que les tremblements de sa voix et ses sanglots à peine maîtrisés le touchaient. Il avait besoin de parler et lui se contenta d'écouter.

\- J'ai déjà tellement perdu… Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à défendre si je n'ai plus personne au final ?

\- Votre père va bien ? Lui demanda le nain, tentant de comprendre d'où venait une douleur aussi grande.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis que je suis parti, répondit Legolas, étonné par sa propre franchise.

\- De ce que j'en sais, il a de la force et des ressources !

Legolas tourna un léger regard vers le nain à côté de lui, cherchant une explication à ses propos.

\- Mon père était à la bataille devant les portes d'Erebor, lui donna comme explication le nain.

Gimli fut surpris par le frisson que cela entraîna dans le corps de l'elfe assis à ses côtés, comme la réminiscence d'un autre mauvais souvenir.

\- Cela n'a pas été, le meilleur de ses choix. Je suis désolé…

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui.

\- Si, parce que sa réaction a tellement dû vous paraître absurde.

\- Je ne sais plus trop ce qui absurde ou non en ce moment, bougonna Gimli. Mais des récits fait par mon père, ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est qu'il était borné comme une bourrique avec son coffre de cailloux qu'il voulait récupérer.

L'inspiration cachant un sanglot plus violent que les autres et l'accroissement des tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de son compagnon, lui firent comprendre qu'il venait sans doute de dire quelque chose d'absurde lui-même. D'absurde et de douloureux quand il remarqua la larme qui venait de se mettre à couler le long de sa joue. Gimli sentit son estomac se nouer et posa une main sur son genou.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

\- Ce n'étaient pas que des simples cailloux… C'était la parure de mariage de ma mère… Elle a été massacrée par les orcs et malgré toutes ces années, mon père n'arrive pas à s'en remettre… Elle lui avait sauvé la vie en l'aidant à se reconstruire après Dagorlad… Et moi, elle me manque chaque jour…

Les larmes du jeune elfe s'amplifièrent et Gimli frémit. Absurde n'était pas le moment. Sa réflexion était violente et méchante…

\- Pardon…

\- Non… Aucun de vous ne pouviez savoir, mon père s'applique tellement bien à cacher ses sentiments… Mais il reste mon père et… si je le perds lui aussi, il ne me restera plus rien… Je… Je me suis disputé avec lui en partant, c'était un peu ridicule… Et je ne veux pas que ce soit les derniers mots de moi qu'il ait entendu de ma bouche.

\- N'ayez crainte, vous le reverrez, dit Gimli en posant maladroitement une main dans son dos.

\- Nos forces s'amenuisent au fil des morts, sanglota Legolas incapable de se contenir. Si nous prenons trop de temps, il ne me restera plus rien, ni personne à sauver…

Gimli l'observa s'effondrer en avant, le visage entre ses mains pour cacher ses larmes. L'elfe à côté de lui avait visiblement déjà vu trop de morts, perdu trop de personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il était inquiet pour son père, luttant seul contre les orcs et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela… Cette douleur, cette urgence à vaincre pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être des siens… C'était donc cela qui transparaissait dans sa manière de combattre acharnée et impétueuse. Le nain soupira et tendit un peu plus sa main pour la passer derrière ses épaules et le serrer contre lui. L'elfe se laissa faire, tout en tentant de redevenir maître de ses émotions et Gimli frémit… Il restait bien une chose absurde finalement…

Croire que les elfes ne connaissaient pas la douleur, croire qu'ils ne pourraient pas être alliés dans la bataille, croire qu'il ne pourrait pas, pourquoi pas, devenir ami… oui, tous ces préjugés étaient absurdes… Il le savait maintenant… Et son regard sur les choses changea définitivement… Car il n'était plus absurde de combattre aux côtés de l'elfe sylvain, il n'était même plus absurde de le regarder comme un ami.


	5. La vieille auberge

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Alors que l'orage bat son plein, Legolas cherche un endroit pour s'abriter, lui et son ami blessé**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Table"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LA VIEILLE AUBERGE**_

La pluie qui tombait drue et forte créait un rideau d'eau qui rendait la vision des alentours floue et indéterminée, même pour un elfe, surtout si celui-ci était épuisé. Legolas trébucha et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, entraînant un grognement à son camarade qu'il tentait de soutenir de son mieux.

Au travers de l'eau et du brouillard, le guerrier elfe, distingua subitement une masse sombre… Une maison… Il frémit, pendant qu'une vague d'espoir lui revint. Sa main se cramponna plus fermement sur le corps de son ami blessé.

\- _Gorn mellon nìn (courage mon ami)_ … Nous allons nous abriter.

Legolas pressa le pas. La maison était une vieille auberge, comme les voyageurs pouvaient en trouver le long des routes les plus fréquentées, pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas ici, mais c'était une aubaine. Legolas était épuisé et son ami avait besoin de soins. D'un geste nerveux, il frappa à la porte tout en hurlant pour tenter de se faire entendre par-dessus l'orage.

\- Ouvrez ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Ouvrez !

Legolas n'obtint pas de réponse, mais son coup fut suffisamment fort pour que la porte cède. L'elfe ne chercha pas à comprendre et se faufila à l'intérieur, tirant la porte derrière lui pour tenter de ne pas faire repérer une trace de son passage. Puis, il balaya la salle des yeux. Il y avait longtemps que l'auberge avait dû être abandonnée s'il en jugeait par la couche de poussière, mais au moins ce serait un endroit sûr pour prendre un peu de repos.

D'un geste rageur de la main, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, envoyant assiettes et pots se briser sur le sol. Puis, d'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit basculer son ami pour l'allonger sur la table. La pluie avait collé ses mèches brunes à son visage et ses yeux étaient clos. Legolas frémit et le secoua doucement pour tenter de le réveiller.

\- Eh ? Estel ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et Legolas le secoua un peu plus fort. Le piège des orcs alors qu'ils regagnaient Imladris avait été brutal. Le jeune protégé d'Elrond avait à peine plus de dix-sept ans, ce n'était qu'un enfant que le prince de Mirkwood avait juré de former au combat et de le protéger. Alors, il refusait de le perdre aussi bêtement. Il aurait dû le protéger.

\- Estel ? L'appela-t-il de nouveau en le cherchant à défaire sa tunique pour se faire une idée précise de sa blessure.

La lame de l'orc avait transpercée son épaule droite de part en part et la plaie saignait encore. Legolas frémit. Ce n'était pas bon. D'un geste rapide, il finit de déchirer sa chemise et se baissa pour ramasser la nappe qu'il avait jetée au sol avant de la déchirer en plusieurs morceaux. Il mit en boule deux d'entre eux et glissa une main sous son épaule pour faire pression sur la plaie entrante et la plaie sortante afin qu'il cesse de se vider de son sang. Il dut appuyer un peu fort puisque le jeune homme se cabra en gémissant avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey ? Lui lança Legolas heureux de le voir reprendre connaissance. _Manën nalye ? (comment tu vas ?)_

\- _Mae (bien)_ … _Mi van me ? (où sommes-nous ?)_

\- A l'abri pour le moment, je vais pouvoir prendre soin de cette blessure.

Estel hocha doucement la tête avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Legolas sentit son inquiétude revenir. Cet enfant était trop important pour qu'il le perde… Il n'avait même pas idée de ce qui l'attendait. Le laissant se rendormir, il souleva son pansement de fortune. La blessure ne saignait plus, alors, il se mit à chercher ce qui pouvait l'aider à faire un pansement. Par chance, il lui restait quelques feuilles cicatrisantes données par le seigneur Elrond. Il fouilla dans les placards pour trouver un bol pour les piler et les réduire en poudre qu'il répandit sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de lui faire un solide bandage.

Le blessé ne réagit pas vraiment et cela fit monter son angoisse. Sa main s'attarda sur son front. Au moins, il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de le soigner, Legolas se remit à fouiller l'auberge, trouvant une couverture qu'il vint déposer sur le jeune homme blessé. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea bien de l'installer dans un lit, mais il semblait dormir et il préféra ne pas le réveiller.

Alors, il le laissa allongé sur la table et tira un banc pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, surveillant sa fièvre et l'évolution de sa blessure.

Au moins, ils pourraient attendre la fin de la pluie et de la nuit tranquillement… Legolas posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha en avant, finissant par s'endormir d'épuisement aux côtés du jeune humain blessé.


	6. Je vous protège

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **La bataille devant la Porte Noire du Mordor fait rage.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Corps"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **JE VOUS PROTEGE**_

La bataille était violente, terrible et tous savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour vaincre, ils étaient là pour faire diversion et donner du temps à Frodon et Sam, du temps pour qu'ils puissent détruire l'anneau unique et vaincre enfin Sauron.

Tous savaient ce que représentait cette bataille, ce qu'elle impliquait pour eux comme pour leurs amis.

Amis…

Dans les prémices de ce désordre de sang et de chair, c'était le mot qu'avait prononcé Legolas dans un sourire, un sourire sincère qui avait touché son ami nain. Oui, le prince elfe était son ami et ce fut pour cela que la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux le terrifia bien plus que toutes celles qu'il avait pu vivre.

Toute l'attention de Legolas était tournée vers Aragorn. Gimli n'était pas dupe, il savait que l'elfe se souciait de lui, il avait compris qu'ils avaient traversés des épreuves ensembles et qu'eux aussi était ami et puis… il y avait eu cette discussion où le sindar lui avait dit que l'avenir était aux Hommes et que les Elfes étaient voués à disparaître…

Disparaître…

Mourir ?

Ce fut cette peur qui s'imprima en lui brutalement, en lui, mais pas pour lui, pour l'elfe… pour cet uruk armé d'une masse plus imposant que les autres, pour le coup d'épaule que Legolas passa brutalement à Aragorn afin de l'écarter, pour le craquement de ses os lorsque la masse le prit en plein poitrine, envoyant son corps rouler sur le sol pendant que Gimli hurla.

\- Non !

Le choc… Le corps de Legolas balayé comme un fétu de paille… et un autre cri qu'il ne put retenir en voyant son ami rouler sur le sol, à la merci de leurs cruels ennemis.

\- Legolas !

Fou de rage, Gimli fit tournoyer sa hache, balayant avec violence les ennemis autour de lui dont les corps s'amoncelèrent sur le passage. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait l'atteindre… Atteindre son ami, inerte sur le sol, à la merci d'un orc qui levait déjà une lance au-dessus de sa poitrine pour l'achever.

\- Pas ça… Pensa Gimli. Pas lui.

Le nain bondit avec une rage qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Il passa par-dessus le corps des orcs et frappa violement l'assaillant qui était prêt à achever Legolas avant de se jeter à genoux devant le corps de son ami. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il glissa un bras sous son dos pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Eh ! Legolas ?

La tête de son ami bascula mollement sur son épaule et Gimli frémit en percevant son souffle difficile et les légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, mais au moins, il était en vie.

\- C'est bien, mon ami. Je suis là. Je vous protège.

Pour illustrer ce qu'il venait de dire, le nain agrippa fermement le corps de son ami pour le caler dans ses bras avant de redresser la tête. La bataille continuait à faire rage autour d'eux. Elle était violente et Gimli savait qu'ils allaient devenir des cibles parfaites, comme il savait qu'il lui serait difficile de combattre en tenant un corps inerte dans ses bras, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce corps était celui de son ami blessé et il ne l'abandonnerait pas…

Jamais…

Il était prêt à se battre pour le défendre, jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Jamais…


	7. Devant la porte

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Aragorn arrive au gouffre de Helm avec dans l'idée de prévenir au plus vite le roi Théoden de ce qui l'attends réellement.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Porte"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DEVANT LA PORTE**_

Détruire… Ils ne venaient pas pour une simple bataille, il venait tout détruire, tout annihiler pour faire en sorte qu'il ne reste plus rien, plus une vie, plus une âme. Il l'avait compris. Un seul regard sur l'armée des Uruks monstrueux, cruels et il avait compris.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait prévenir le roi Théoden. Leur faire comprendre que le gouffre de Helm serait leur tombeau s'il ne réagissait pas. Il le savait… Il avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre, mais il n'avait pas voulu écouté. Il était bien aussi entêté que son grand-père, mais il le comprenait aussi. Il était roi, Pourquoi se laisserait-il dicter sa conduite par quelqu'un qui refusait d'endosser cette même responsabilité ?

Aragorn courait presque en pénétrant dans la forteresse faisant fit de ses douleurs, comme des regards appuyés et des murmures que son arrivée fortuite déclencha parmi les rohirrins, alertant Eowyn qui se sentit transporté de joie à sa simple vision.

Non, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il n'y prêta même pas vraiment attention. Il était trop concentré par ce qu'il avait à faire, et à dire… Tous ces gens qui ne savait pas ce qui les attendaient et leur roi, là-haut, dans la salle de réception, préparant une bataille dont il n'avait pas compris l'enjeu.

Aragorn pressa le pas, montant prestement les marches en fixant la lourde porte devant lui en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire. La porte… Et derrière cette lourde porte marqué du sceau du Rohan, le Roi… Le Roi qu'il devait prévenir… Quelques marches de plus et la porte.

Aragorn baissa la tête et prépara mentalement ce qu'il allait dire, lorsqu'une silhouette se glissa devant lui, lui barrant le passage et le faisait sursauter. Aragorn redressa la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus et son sourire franc et heureux. Legolas… L'un de ses plus vieux compagnons d'arme, son ami, presque son frère lui-aussi. Comme ce sourire lui fit du bien, même s'il devint légèrement narquois quand il lui murmura.

\- _Le abdollen (vous êtes en retard) **.**_

Aragorn émit un petit rire. Legolas et sa manière bien à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inquiet et touché de l'avoir cru perdu. Legolas qui était toujours là pour lui et qui dans le même temps lui rendit le pendentif qu'il avait perdu lui fermant dans la main. Legolas qui avait toujours compris cet amour que d'autres ne comprenaient pas entre une elfe et un mortel… Le rire d'Aragorn devint un sourire touché par l'attention de son ami.

\- _Hannon le (merci)_.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête et le détailla en posant un regard inquiet sur lui, cherchant une blessure sérieuse.

\- Vous avez une mine affreuse.

Aragorn lui sourit, sentant bien la réelle inquiétude de son ami, mais il lui fit comprendre que tout ça pouvait attendre. Pour l'instant, il devait entrer, pousser cette porte et expliquer à Théoden ce qui risquer de l'attendre dans les prochaines heures. Legolas le comprit et s'écarta doucement. Aragorn fit deux pas de plus et posa ses mains sur les lourds vantaux portant l'emblème du Rohan. Il n'était pas porteur d'une bonne nouvelle, mais il devait les prévenir. Il banda ses muscles et poussa, ouvrant la porte centenaire un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait pensé avant de pénétrer dans la salle, faisant presque sursauter certains des rohirrins qui se trouvaient là.


	8. Dormez

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Chez les elfes, l'amour est un cadeau précieux, mais aussi une malédiction.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Âme"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DORMEZ...**_

Chez les elfes l'amour était à la fois un cadeau précieux, mais aussi une malédiction parce qu'un elfe était lié à vie à l'être aimé. Un elfe aimait une fois dans sa vie, une seule fois et la perte de cet amour pouvait le plonger dans une douleur et une mélancolie d'où il était parfois difficile de sortir.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il savait qu'il devait avancer et aider son peuple acculé et mal aimé à affronter le mal sombre et sournois qui s'emparait peu à peu de Vertbois. Chaque jour était dur, difficile à vivre, insupportable à traverser maintenant qu'il était seul, maintenant qu'elle était partie pour les Cavernes de Mandos, ne lui laissant rien d'autre que des souvenirs, des regrets et de la souffrance.

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… Il y avait ce petit être pour la vie duquel il avait décidé de continuer la sienne. Ce tout petit bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, lui souriant un peu bêtement pendant qu'il agrippait une grande mèche de ses cheveux d'argent… Un grigri qui semblait plus efficace que n'importe quel doudou pour s'endormir. Cela l'amusait… Une mèche de ses cheveux et la petite tête du tout jeune elfing se blottissant contre son cœur…

Thranduil souffrait de la perte de son épouse, il l'avait aimé de tout son être, elle lui avait redonné vie et lui l'avait mourir dans ses bras. Il avait presque l'impression que son sang ne s'effacerait jamais de ses mains et cela le bouleversait… faisait couler ses larmes et finissait par aspirer ses dernières forces, le laissant basculer dans un sommeil lourd tout comme le petit elfe qui se lovait un peu plus dans les bras de son père endormi.

Ni le père, ni le fils n'apercevait la douce silhouette blanche qui se dessinait alors au pied de leur lit, prenant la force de cette femme qu'ils avaient perdue et qui, même de l'au-delà voulait veiller sur les deux hommes de sa vie. Son âme blanchâtre et translucide se penchait en avant, murmurant dans un sanglot.

\- Dormez mes amours. Le temps vous apaisera.

OooooO

Chez les elfes l'amour était à la fois un cadeau précieux, mais aussi une malédiction parce qu'un elfe était lié aux siens, à sa famille, à ses frères… Surtout quand il était déjà une partie de lui-même, son jumeau, la personne qui le comprenait le plus dans tout ce monde et dont la mort pouvait briser autant le corps que l'esprit de sa moitié.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il savait qu'il devait avancer et aider son peuple à avancer, à combattre et à se protéger. Il devait veiller sur cette lignée issue de l'être qu'il avait perdu. Chaque jour était dur, difficile à vivre, insupportable à affronter seul, maintenant que son corps avait mis en terre quelque part dans un lieu connu de lui seul, ne lui laissant que des souvenirs, des regrets et une partie de son cœur désormais morte.

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait son épouse douce et bienveillante, sa jolie petite fille à la longue chevelure brune et ses deux fils, ses ainés, des jumeaux, comme lui et Elros… Des jumeaux… Comme il avait été à la fois heureux et terrifié à leur naissance. Heureux parce qu'il était bien placé pour savoir quelle relation unique et magique ils allaient construire… Terrifié parce qu'il savait ce que l'un ressentirait si l'autre choisissait sa part mortelle… Et ce jour-là, il avait prié Eru pour le supplier que ses enfants fassent le même choix, quelque qu'elle soit… Mais le même choix.

Elrond souffrait de la perte de son frère jumeau. Il avait aimé Elros plus que n'importe qu'elle personne sur cette terre et il avait si mal vécu de le voir faire ce choix, de le voir vieillir alors que lui restait identique, figé dans son immortalité… Comme il avait souffert de voir les rides créer des sillons sur sa peau, de voir ses cheveux devenir gris, de comprendre un jour qu'il ne verra pas le soleil se lever… Il avait presque l'impression que ce jour-là était mort la moitié de son cœur et cela le bouleversait.

Surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui quand il se sentait perdu et désemparé. Celebrian avait été enlevé par les orcs, Elrohir et Elladan étaient partis à sa recherche pour la délivrer et il était là, veillant sur sa douce Arwën qui pleurait de peur et de désespoir autant pour sa mère que pour ses deux frères… Alors, il restait prêt d'elle pour la rassurer et l'apaiser, tentant de lui dire que rien ne pouvait leur arriver, la regardant s'endormir avant que la fatigue ne le saisisse et qu'il cède lui aussi à sa fatigue.

Ni le père, ni la fille n'apercevait la solide silhouette blanche qui se dessinait alors au pied de leur lit, prenant la force de ce frère disparu trop tôt et qui même dans l'au-delà voulait veiller sur ce frère qui était une part de lui-même et sa famille. Son âme blanchâtre et translucide se penchait en avant, posant une main sur le front du seigneur d'Imladris.

\- Dors mon frère. Je ne suis jamais loin de toi.


	9. Circonvolution

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Tournent, tournent et s'enroulent les escaliers de la Lorien**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Circonvolution"**

 **Contrainte : écrire en rimes (et bon faire des rimes à minuit, j'avoue que ce n'est pas gagné)**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Circonvolution**_

Les marches, gravées d'entrelacs compliqués ornées

Guidaient mes pas, me faisant suivre la chaussée.

En colimaçon elles s'enroulaient autours des troncs centenaires,

Comme pour nous guider et nous aider à quitter plus vite la terre

0

D'un pas rapide pour ne pas la laisser s'éloigner,

Je suivis notre hôte pour commencer à grimper.

Un à un mes pas emboîtèrent les siens

Pendant qu'elle me parlait de la lutte du Mal et du Bien.

0

Toujours plus vite, je me hâtais de la suivre

Je savais que son histoire pourrait nous aider à survivre.

A sa suite, donc je parcourus une à une les circonvolutions

De ce magistral escalier dont chaque courbe marquait l'évolution.

0

Je tournais, tournais, attrapant presque le tournis

Me de m'arrêter là, il ne m'était pas permis.

Alors tourbillonnant en rythme, accrochant ses pas et suivant ces courbes

Je secouais la tête vivement pour me débarrasser de cette impression fourbe.

0

Mon hôte était unique, maîtresse en sa demeure

Et elle craignait qu'un jour toutes les terres ne meurent.

De l'anneau et du chaos, elle me parla longuement

Me déposant comme un fardeau la vie de tous ces gens.

0

Car ma foi, les hobbits sont fait pour habiter des trous dans une Comté sereine

Et non pas pour affronter le Grand Mal dans une quête qui pourrait être vaine.

0

Et de ce jour longtemps et à jamais gravé inexorablement au fond de mémoire,

Les puissantes circonvolutions de cet escalier resteront attachées à son histoire.

0

Tourbillon permanent.

Ivresse d'un simple instant.


	10. Le balais d'un papillon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Le papillon était un animal fascinant, d'une fragilité mortelle, mais d'une audace qui n'avait rien à envier au plus imposants des animaux.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Papillon"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Le balais d'un papillon_**

Le papillon était un animal fascinant, d'une fragilité mortelle, mais d'une audace qui n'avait rien à envier au plus imposants des animaux. Il voletait sans se soucier du danger, épris de liberté, cherchant à découvrir le monde à toute vitesse, comme s'il savait que sa vie était éphémère. Le temps d'une respiration et il avait disparu… mort même avant d'avoir vécu… ou pas finalement, allez savoir ! Peut-être qu'il avait vécu tout ce qu'il avait à vivre avec passion et rapidité. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus rien à regretter et c'était bien ça le plus important… Ne rien regretter…

Le petit animal continua à voleter avec audace autour de la tête d'Aragorn qui était assis sur un rocher, fumant sa pipe et observant le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres de la Lorien, Le papillon se rapprocha encore. Alors, ce dernier leva la main et le petit insecte vint se poser avec grâce sur le sommet de son index. Il battit doucement des ailes, laissant le Rôdeur admirer les dessins de ses ailes et les couleurs chatoyantes dont il était paré. Les rayons du soleil couchant jouèrent avec le camaïeu de bleu saphir qui décorait son corps. Un bleu qui lui en rappela un autre presque instantanément. Un bleu azur qu'il aimait avec passion.

Le fragile insecte resta quelques secondes sur le boit de son doigt avant de battre des ailes et de reprendre son envol. Il tournoya quelques secondes autour d'Aragorn avant de disparaître dans la cime des arbres, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil… peut-être les derniers dans lesquels il pourrait se baigner. Alors, il voulait en profiter… En profiter pour ne rien regretter.

Aragorn frémit et laissa échapper un soupir pendant que ses yeux tombèrent sur le pendentif de l'étoile du soir que lui avait donné Arwën… Il l'avait aimé dés qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il n'était qu'un enfant et elle, une jeune elfe déjà sublime, mais cela n'avait pas eu d'importances. Il avait grandi et elle l'avait regardé avec un regard différent et tendre. Leurs cœurs s'étaient unis. Le couvert d'Imladris avait abrité leurs premiers baisers, leurs premiers ébats et leurs promesses de ne jamais se séparer.

Mais l'Ombre était de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus pesante et Aragorn le savait, il n'était pas sûr de revenir vivant de cette quête. Alors, il avait renié ses promesses d'amour éternel. Pour ne pas la retenir, pour qu'elle prenne le bateau pour Valinor et qu'elle rejoigne les siens sur les Terres Immortelles, il l'avait libéré de leurs serments. Il avait vu de la tristesse dans son regard, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se brûler les ailes comme un papillon s'approchant trop prêt du soleil…

Mais…

Mais elle était un papillon.

Plus que cela, leur amour était un papillon.

Il avait éclot dans un tourbillon de sentiments et il était sortit de sa chrysalide avant de prendre son envol sous le regard bienveillants des jumeaux qui avaient été heureux de cet amour qui unissait leur sœur et le jeune Dunedain qu'ils aimaient comme un frère. Cet amour avait été rapide, grandiose, tourbillonnant et il en voulait plus…

Il n'avait pas tout vécu.

Il en voulait encore plus.

Il voulait prendre de nouveau son envol, retrouver ce sentiment d'insouciance qui avait été le leur pendant de douces saisons.

Il voulait tournoyer avec elle, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et son cœur battre de plus en plus vite en suivant leurs émotions.

Il voulait la tenir contre lui et ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à l'éclat de son sourire.

Il ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite…

Il voulait la revoir…


	11. De la lave qui coule dans vos veines

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **C'est une douleur brûlante, l'impression de sentir de la lave couler dans vos veines. Une lave incandescente qui vous consume de l'intérieur pendant que votre estomac se tort et vous donne la nausée…**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Veine"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **C'EST DE LA LAVE QUI COULE DANS VOS VEINES**_

\- C'est une douleur brûlante, l'impression de sentir de la lave couler dans vos veines. Une lave incandescente qui vous consume de l'intérieur pendant que votre estomac se tort et vous donne la nausée… et puis, après la brûlure, au moment où vous avez l'impression que vous allez vous embraser, c'est le froid qui s'empare de votre corps, qui vous fait trembler et vous donne l'impression que votre sang se fige, qu'il ne peut plus circuler et que vos organes vont cesser de fonctionner. Les premiers qui vous lâchent sont vos poumons, vous privant d'air et vous épuisant chaque seconde un peu plus. Chaque inspiration est de plus en plus difficile, chaque inspiration est une victoire sur la douleur et l'engourdissement fatal. Après les poumons, c'est votre cœur qui palpite bizarrement, qui vous fait mal et que vous sentez sur le point de s'arrêter. C'est une sensation terrifiante de comprendre que chaque battement peut être le dernier. Ensuite, la douleur revient plus aigüe, plus violente que jamais. Votre sang circule à nouveau dans vos veines, mais vous sentez malade, affaibli, au bord de l'évanouissement et là… Juste à ce moment précis, elle se dresse au-dessus de vous avec sa gueule immense et puante. Elle a des dards acérés en guise de crocs et vous savez… oui, à ce moment précis vous savez que vous allez mourir… que plus rien ne pourra vous sauver… et mourir de cette manière, dévoré vivant par l'une de ses maudites descendantes d'Ungoliant, c'est un sort que je ne souhaite à personne, pas même aux Orcs.

A genoux devant le cadavre de la compagnie d'Orcs qu'il venait de découvrir totalement décimé par une colonie d'araignées géantes, Elrohir, l'un des deux jumeaux d'Elrond, ne put réprimer un frisson. Le guerrier elfe ne craignait pas grand-chose, mais la description de cette longue agonie décrite pas son ami, suffit à le faire frémir. Peu sûre de ses jambes, il se redressa, tournant un regard intrigué en direction de Legolas.

\- Tu sembles savoir ce que l'on ressent avec beaucoup de précisions.

Legolas ne dit rien, mais se tourna un peu vers lui.

\- Disons que, je le sais par expérience.

\- Par expérience ? Tu as déjà été piqué par une de ces monstruosités ?

Le prince de Vertbois, devenu le Bois de l'Effroi depuis plusieurs décennies, eut un léger rire et poussa du pied le cadavre de l'araignée qu'il venait de mettre à mort pour la mettre sur le dos.

\- Piquer est un joli euphémisme, _mellon nin (mon ami)_. Regarde la taille de ce dard, elles ne te piquent pas, elles t'empalent comme un vulgaire gibier.

\- Oui, c'est impressionnant.

\- Si tu connaissais la douleur quand elle transperce tes chairs.

\- Je ne peux que l'imaginer, mais toi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ta question ?

\- Tu as déjà été infecté par leur venin ?

\- Oui, une fois, admit Legolas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'aurais pas survécu si on ne m'avait pas sauvé. Une seule de ces maudites araignées peut faire plus de 10 victimes par jour et la forêt est de plus en plus recouverte de leurs toiles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que nous les éliminerons définitivement un jour ou l'autre. Cet effroi ne peut être permanent.

\- Un jour mais quand ? Aujourd'hui ce sont des orcs, mais demain ce sera peut-être un village d'Humains ou une patrouille d'Elfes et nous ne pourrons pas les arrêter parce qu'elles se reproduisent plus vite que nous formons des guerriers pour les chasser.

\- Il ne faut pas désespérer.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Imladris est protégé de ce type d'horreur. Ce carnage est réservé aux Elfes Sylvains, comme toujours.

\- Legolas, ne me fais pas de mauvais procès.

Le jeune elfe redressa la tête croisant le regard de cet ami qui était presque comme un frère. Elrohir avait raison, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé)_ Elrohir.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Mais à ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là _honeg (petit frère)_ , lui répondit Elrohir en lui tapant doucement dans le dos. C'est pour t'aider à les chasser.

\- Oui, renchérit Elladan qui venait de les rejoindre. Commençons par brûler ce nid !


	12. La dame de la Terre du Milieu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Elle était là depuis des millénaire, présence rassurante et protectrice bienveillante, protégeant de l'ombre la Terre du Milieu**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Dame"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **LA DAME DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

Elle s'appelait Atarnis ou Nerwen…

On la surnommait Alatãriellë, Altariel ou Galadriel.

Elle avait comme épithètes Dame de la forêt d'or, Dame des Noldor ou Dame Blanche… Sorcière de la Lorien pour ceux qui ne savait pas comme l'appréhender mais elle, elle souriait.

Elle était Dame Galadriel, protectrice de la Lothlòrien et de la Terre du Milieu… Oui, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle l'aimait cette terre…

Elle savait qu'elle était considérée par tous comme l'une des plus grandes Eldar. Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment mériter ce titre ? Pas vraiment… Elle avait survécu à tant d'épreuves, elle avait vu mourir tant de personnes qui lui étaient chères parmi lesquels ses frères, tous ses frères… Angrod et Aegnor avaient été tués à Dagor Bragollach, cette Bataille de la Flamme Subite qui l'avait tant marqué. Finrod, ce grand frère qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, était mort dévoré par les loups-garous de Sauron après qu'il fut fait prisonnier à Tol-in-Gaurhoth… Quelle mort terrible pour un elfe aussi majestueux et courageux… Et que dire d'Orodreth, son deuxième frère, qui avait péri sous les coups des armées de Morgoth venues mettre à sac Nargothrond… Oui… Elle avait tant perdu… Même sa fille. La douce et belle Celebrian, capturée par de viles créatures alors qu'elle lui rendait visite. Oh bien sûr, elle avait été sauvée par ses fils, mais les tourments subis pendant sa captivité avaient détruits une partie de son âme et elle avait décidé de prendre le bateau pour les Terre Immortelles, abandonnant les siens, brisés par sa perte… Est-ce que c'était d'avoir survécu à toutes ces guerres qui faisait d'elle une grande Noldor ?

Elle s'en moquait un peu.

Dame Galadriel aimait cette Terre du Milieu. Elle pensait parfois à son père, resté à Aman, quand beaucoup avaient navigués vers cette nouvelle contrée. Est-ce qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas tenter le voyage ?

Non, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, au final, elle ne regrettait pas le voyage. D'ailleurs, elle avait même refusé de retourner sur ses pas et de repartir.

Elle avait fait le choix de rester ici… Rester ici parce qu'elle s'était donné une mission, celle de quitter ce monde que lorsque le Mal serait définitivement vaincu. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Leur ennemi à tous, ce maïa corrompu qui s'était délecté de la mort atroce de Finrod, était toujours en vie et elle, Dame Galadriel, elle ferait parti de ceux qui le combattrait jusqu'à la mort. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à détruire, incendier et piller…

Après… après seulement Dame Galadriel remonterait aux Havres Gris… Après seulement, elle prendrait ce bateau pour Valinor, rentrant chez elle en ayant l'impression d'avoir mis un point final à des siècles de douleur et de drames… Un point final qui permettrait aux autres Peuples de pouvoir prolonger par de nouveaux chapitres l'histoire de cette Terre du Milieu qu'elle aimait tant…


	13. Le soir du conseil

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Le conseil d'Elrond vient de prendre fin. Pour sa dernière nuit avant son départ, Legolas est pensif.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Lettre"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le soir du Conseil**_

La journée avait été longue et difficile, non pas qu'il ait été obligé de faire face à moult danger, mais tout simplement parce que Legolas savait que contrairement à son père, il ne goûtait pas toutes ces discussions politiques. Il était un homme d'action, de terrain. Il chassait l'orc et les descendantes d'Ungoliant. Il ne perdait pas son temps en palabres inutiles. A quoi rimait donc d'avoir fait un tel tapage autours de cet anneau. La majorité des Hommes était faible et corruptible. Les nains étaient cupides et envieux. Les hobbits n'avaient pas leur place dans une telle quête. Si l'anneau devait être détruit dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il suffisait de le confier à un Elfe et…

Legolas chancela, perdant le fil de ses pensées remplies de colère. Il racontait réellement n'importe quoi ce soir. Peut-être qu'il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. L'elfe se laissa donc tomber assis sur le bord de son lit, se penchant en avant pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Un frisson le parcourut, oui, il était fatigué.

Legolas soupira bruyamment avant de se redresser. Cette fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec la discussion autour de l'anneau unique. Legolas savait bien qu'il fallait le détruire. Il avait même déclenché la dispute pour ça… et puis, ce n'était pas si mal cette unité entre les différentes races : les hobbits avaient fait preuves de courage et d'endurances, les Hommes seraient en grande partie représenté par son meilleur ami, le Magicien avait été comme un second père au fil des ans et les Nains… au moins celui-ci n'avait pas tergiversé pour tenter de détruire l'anneau même si c'était stupide. Il était tout aussi agaçant que les autres Nains, mais il semblait moins cupide.

Non, le problème était ailleurs. Le jeune elfe le savait, cette quête serait risquée et il se pourrait très bien qu'il n'en revienne pas en vie. Oh mourir n'était pas un problème, cela ne l'avait jamais été en fait. Non, mais cela voulait dire ne pas rentrer chez lui et dans ce cas… dans ce cas, ils se seraient quittés encore sur un mal entendu, sur une dispute ridicule…

Legolas réprima les tremblements qui le parcouraient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et s'approcha du bureau. Cette chambre, à Imladris, était la sienne. Elrond était comme un oncle, une présence douce et rassurante chez qui il était habituel de venir prendre du repos quand l'air devenait irrespirable dans Taur-e-Ndaedelos _(nom elfique de Mirkwood signifiant "bois de l'effroi")_. Elrond était heureux de l'accueillir et d'offrir au jeune elfe une bulle de calme et de sérénité. Alors, il la connaissait par cœur cette chambre, cette table, ce bureau.

Distraitement, il s'assit, et ouvrit un tiroir. Il prit une feuille et un encrier, trempant la plume avant de tracer un mot sur la page. Un mot qui brûlait son esprit.

 _« Ada **[1]** … Je ne sais pas d'où nous viens cette manie de se disputer au lieu de se parler, mais goheno nìn **[2]** ada. Je ne pensais pas un seul de mes mots. Melin le **[3]**. La quête qui s'annonce est sombre. Je ne sais pas si j'en reviendrais, alors c'est pour cela que j'avais envie de poser ses mots sur une feuille, pour qu'ils vous arrivent un jour, si je ne dois pas revenir. Amin hirathea ada **[4]**. Melin le. J'espère que je rentrerais, pas parce que je ne veux pas mourir, mais parce que je veux vous prendre dans mes bras, j'ai besoin de vous revoir et de vous demander pardon de m'être emporté. Melin le ada… N'en doutez jamais, mais ada, no dirweg **[5]** , l'Ombre s'étend aussi de plus en plus sur notre Royaume. Si je me bats, battez-vous aussi, mais ne vous faites pas tuer. Melin le. Ne m'abandonnez pas et je vous promets de revenir, amin mella le **[6]** ada. I Melain berio le **[7]** et qu'ils nous accordent de nous revoir un jour. »_

La main du jeune elfe tremblait doucement quand il finit de tracer ces quelques mots. Elle tremblait et il pleurait. Comme il avait été stupide ! Comme ils étaient bornés tous les deux. Il baissa les yeux à la feuille et apercevant une tâche sur l'encre, provoqué par ses larmes, il empoigna la missive et la jeta dans la corbeille finement ouvragée avant de se lever et de se laisser tomber en chancelant dans le lit. Il était fatigué par le voyage, par la tension, par ses larmes au souvenir de son père et la quête serait longue et périlleuse, alors il laissa ses yeux se fermer, appelant le sommeil de ses vœux.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette d'Elrond se glisser dans la chambre. Le seigneur d'Imladris avait compris au regard de ce jeune elfe qui était un peu comme un troisième fils qu'il avait l'esprit tourmenté. Il avait eu envie de lui parler, pour tenter de comprendre mais, en le découvrant endormi, il lui fit un sourire attendri et prit une couverture pour lui poser sur les épaules. Legolas ne réagit pas et Elrond le borda avec douceur, chassant au passage une mèche rebelle de sa joue. Un tressaillement le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité de ses larmes sur sa joue. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit et cela le toucha. Du dos de l'index, il continua à caresser doucement sa joue quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Il allait sortir, lorsqu'il aperçut une feuille dans la corbeille. Elrond se pencha prenant le papier avec douceur. Il parcourut les quelques mots griffonnés par la main du jeune elfe et son cœur se serra. Il connaissait Legolas, jamais il n'écrirait ça de nouveau et jamais il ne la ferait parvenir à son père à cause de la larme qui était tombé sur ses mots. Pourtant, Thranduil avait besoin de connaître ses mots, alors, il la prit et la plia avec soin. Lui, la ferait parvenir à son ami. Les deux elfes avaient besoin de ça pour mieux se retrouver, surtout avec ce qui les attendait…

* * *

[1] Papa.

[2] Pardonne-moi

[3] Je t'aime.

[4] Je suis désolé papa.

[5] Méfie-toi.

[6] Je t'aime tellement.

[7] Que les Valars te protègent.


	14. Le jour du message

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Le nuit a été longue et difficile, les combats se sont** **enchaînés** **, pourtant c'est bien le message qui arrive restera le plus important.**

 **Cet OS est la suite du précédent.**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Message"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le jour du message**_

La nuit avait été longue, difficile, non pas que Thranduil ait été obligé de faire face à ses cauchemars, mais parce que le palais avait encore été la proie d'une attaque violente, brutale et imprévisible des Orcs. Alors, il avait fallu se battre, tenir, résister… Se battre parce que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, tout ce qui leur restait au final.

Si jamais ils cessaient le combat, si jamais la lassitude les atteignait alors tout serait perdu. Le palais tomberait et les elfes des bois se feraient engloutir par la Nuit. C'était une dure réalité, mais c'était la réalité. Thranduil ne pouvait lutter contre cela. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul choix : se battre ou mourir… Il y avait longtemps, il avait choisi de combattre, il ne s'arrêterait pas… Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

D'un pas un peu chancelant, perdant le fil de ses pensées remplies de lutte et de questions, Thranduil pénétra dans sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le buste de sa douce et tendre épouse, morte dans d'horribles circonstances et il frissonna. Comme elle lui manquait… Comme il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit la vision de son corps recouvert de sang, même maintenant, surtout maintenant en fait… Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans ce palais…

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été seul, si longtemps qu'il irait essayer de prendre un peu de repos en sachant que la chambre d'à côté serait vide, en sachant que ses cauchemars ne pourraient être apaisé par un passage furtif dans la chambre de son fils… Pourtant, quand il se sentait mal, quand ses cauchemars devenaient trop violents, quand le souvenir des morts venait le hanter, le Roi des elfes des bois savait qu'un regard sur son enfant paisiblement endormi suffisait à lui redonner l'envie de ne pas laisser tout cela le submerger.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Legolas n'était pas au palais. Il y avait eu les patrouilles au retour aléatoire, leur légère brouille après la bataille devant Erebor, les missions en compagnie du descendant d'Isildur, mais là, c'était différent. Thranduil le savait… Quand ils avaient capturé cette chose corrompue par le pouvoir de l'unique, il avait compris… Compris qu'il avait raison et que leur Ennemi n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Son ombre était déjà si grande sur ce bois vert et luxuriant devenu un lieu de peur et d'effroi, mais maintenant, plus personne n'oserait contester qu'il était bel et bien là, tout proche… et presque malgré lui, le roi des elfes sylvains était pris d'une peur incontrôlée… Chaque combat lui avait arraché un être cher qu'il continuait de pleurer… Doriath, Dagorlad, Gundabad… Et cette fois… cette fois il ne lui restait qu'une seule personne, une personne qui était parti pour Imladris et qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre à son tour… Parce que cette personne était celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celle qui l'avait poussé à continuer à vivre… et pourtant… pourtant ils s'étaient disputés, comme à leur habitude, pour des motifs futiles, mais ils s'étaient disputés, une fois de plus, une fois de trop peut-être au vue de ce qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon…

Thranduil ne put réprimer un tremblement pendant que ses jambes cédèrent et qu'il se laissa tomber assis sur son lit pour ne pas s'effondrer totalement. Il ferma les mains pour contrôler ses doigts qui tremblaient eux aussi et sursauta lorsqu'un coup fut donné à sa porte.

Le seigneur des elfes des bois se redressa vivement, se recomposant une prestance derrière laquelle il parvint à cacher ses doutes. Il était si habile pour donner cette froide apparence qui participait à sa réputation de seigneur froid et sans cœur. Si seulement les gens qui le jugeaient aussi hâtivement pouvaient voir qui était réellement Thranduil, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il se souciait. Avoir cette réputation était aussi une protection efficace.

\- Entrez !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Thranduil laissa échapper un soupir quand il vit Galion pénétrer dans la pièce. Devant lui, il pouvait baisser la garde et laisser son angoisse redevenir visible. Une angoisse qui devint encore plus grande lorsque son échanson lui tendit une missive en murmurant à voix basse.

\- Un message en provenance de la vallée cachée.

Thranduil tressaillit, demandant d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

\- De la part d'Elrond ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Galion en lui remettant la lettre avant de s'éclipser.

Ce dernier savait bien que son Roi préférerait sans doute la lire seule. Thranduil le suivit du regard et se laissa retomber assis sur son lit. D'une main toujours aussi tremblante, il décacheta la lettre dont il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture droite et nerveuse qui avait tracé ces mots.

\- _Lass pin nìn **[1]**_ … murmura-t-il en sentant une boule dans sa gorge.

Thranduil prit une inspiration. L'écriture de son fils était rapide, remplie d'émotion et il passa le doigt sur une tâche, une tâche qui ne trompait pas… une larme… Son fils avait pleuré en écrivant ces mots, des mots qu'il voulait lui dire et dont Thranduil appréhenda la lecture.

Il prit donc une inspiration et parcourut la missive presque en apnée.

 _« Ada **[2]**_ … Je ne sais pas d'où nous viens cette manie de se disputer au lieu de se parler, mais g _oheno nìn ada **[3]**_. Je ne pensais pas un seul de mes mots. _Melin le **[4]**_. La quête qui s'annonce est sombre. Je ne sais pas si j'en reviendrais, alors c'est pour cela que j'avais envie de poser ses mots sur une feuille, pour qu'ils vous arrivent un jour, si je ne dois pas revenir. _Amin hirathea ada **[5]**_. _Melin le_. J'espère que je rentrerais, pas parce que je ne veux pas mourir, mais parce que je veux vous prendre dans mes bras, j'ai besoin de vous revoir et de vous demander pardon de m'être emporté. _Melin le ada_ … N'en doutez jamais, mais _ada, no dirweg **[6]**_ , l'Ombre s'étend aussi de plus en plus sur notre Royaume. Si je me bats, battez-vous aussi, mais ne vous faites pas tuer. _Melin le_. Ne m'abandonnez pas et je vous promets de revenir, _amin mella le **[7]** ada_. _I Melain berio le **[8]**_ et qu'ils nous accordent de nous revoir un jour. »

Au dernier mot, ce fut Thranduil qui éclata en sanglot.

\- Mon Dieu, mon tout petit, comment j'ai pu te laisser partir sans te serrer dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est de la mienne, rien que de la mienne. Reviens Legolas. Par pitié… Reviens mon tout petit… Je ne pourrais pas te survivre… Mon petit garçon. Accordez-lui la grâce de revenir en vie… Je vous en supplie.

Thranduil manqua de s'effondrer. Dans un geste paternel presque dérisoire, il pressa la lettre contre lui et continua à pleurer. Il y avait de la détresse dans ces mots et ce n'était jamais bon de partir au combat avec cet état d'esprit… C'était le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer et cette fois… Cette fois Thranduil savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette perte… pas lui, pas cet enfant qui lui avait sauvé la vie par sa présence, pas cet enfant qui était sa dernière raison de vivre…

\- _Melin le ion nìn_ … Reviens-moi… Par pitié, reviens-moi…

* * *

[1] Ma petite feuille

[2] Papa

[3] Pardonne-moi papa

[4] Je vous aime

[5] Je suis désolé papa

[6] Méfie-toi

[7] Je t'aime tellement

[8] Que les Valars te protègent


	15. Le matin du retour

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **La guerre était finie, l'ennemi vaincu, mais la peur n'avait pas disparue, bien au contraire** **.**

 **Cet OS est la conclusion des deux qui précédent. Merci de m'avoir donner l'envie de faire cette petite histoire ;)**

 **Bon, je m'amuse bien avec les nuits du FoF alors j'ai décidé de me prendre au hasard une liste de thèmes déjà passés et de me faire ça dans les conditions de la nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Peur"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le matin du retour**_

C'était un sentiment étrange que de ressentir une telle boule au ventre. Une douleur incompréhensible qui lui donnait presque la nausée et lui entraînait des vertiges dont il ne serait bien passé. Legolas secoua la tête pour le dissiper. Il n'était ni malade, ni blessé. Il était anxieux, affreusement anxieux… et cela le rendait presque malade.

Quelle étrange ironie… Lui qui n'avait jamais failli, lui qui avait combattu les orcs, les trolls et toutes les créatures de Sauron avec un acharnement et un courage que personne ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher, il était terrifié et malade à l'idée de remettre un pied dans sa propre demeure.

C'était paradoxal. Comment la simple idée de revoir son père pouvait-elle le mettre dans un tel état ?

Legolas frissonna. Il était pourtant indéniable qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Le souvenir de leur dernière dispute violente et ridicule tournait dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu partir en emportant autant de colère et de frustration en lui ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas le serrer dans ses bras, lui qui n'était pas sûr de le revoir en vie ?

Est-ce que son malaise venait de là ? Est-ce que c'était ça cette douleur qui était en train de le plier en deux ?

Elrond avait compris sa souffrance en le voyant errer tristement dans Imladris. Il avait attiré le jeune elfe dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que son père était en vie, qu'il avait rasé cette tour infernale et que son peuple était en sécurité. Legolas s'était laissé aller dans les bras de cet elfe qui était un peu comme son oncle et Elrond l'avait bercé, comme il aurait bercé l'un de ses enfants, le laissant évacuer cette peur qui avait manqué de l'abattre.

Toutefois, savoir son père en bonne santé n'avait pas encore arrangé totalement son état et la pression de Gimli sur sa cuisse, le fit sursauter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas malade ?

Legolas frémit et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Les elfes ne sont jamais malades.

\- Ouais, marmonna le nain qui était installé sur le cheval devant son ami. Cela reste encore à prouver vous êtes pâle comme un linge.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est que votre père ? Lui lança Gimli tout à fait conscient de la cause du malaise de son ami.

Le jeune elfe le gratifia d'un deuxième léger sourire.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas…

\- Non, ça c'est vrai, mais c'est votre père. Il doit être aussi terrifié que vous de ne pas savoir si vous êtes en vie.

Legolas ne répondit rien. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, la terreur n'était pas dans les actes de son père…

OoooO

C'était un matin comme Thranduil en avait rêvé depuis des siècles, depuis que le Nécromancien était apparu et que Vertbois avait laissé la place à Taur-e-Ndaedelos[1]. Un matin lumineux, rempli de chaleur et de couleurs, redonnant à Eryn Lasgalen[2] ses teintes d'autrefois. Pourtant, le Roi était triste. Il avait froid. Il souffrait et cela ne venait pas d'une blessure ou des combats. Non, il souffrait parce que son âme ne savait pas si elle allait continuer à vivre.

Pendant tous ces mois, il avait été terrifié… terrifié de ne pas réussir à survivre à l'Ombre qui les assaillait. Ce n'était pas la mort qui le terrifiait, non, c'était de ne pas le revoir. Lui, son petit garçon, son fils… C'était de l'imaginer mourir seul là-bas devant les Portes Noires, loin de lui, loin de ses bras, loin de sa voix… Des Portes Noires dont le souvenir le renvoyait à Dagorlad… et à la mort de son père, sacrifié avec des centaines d'autres elfes… Le Roi se sentait mal. Elles étaient maudites ces portes… Si son fils tombait là-bas, son cœur finirait de se briser. Pourtant, il croyait en lui, en sa force, sa combativité, mais cela ne faisait pas tout… Les mots remplis de désespoir, dans la lettre écrite par son enfant, résonnaient encore en lui et le plongeait dans un état proche de la dépression. Il souffrait et la souffrance n'était pas une bonne alliée quand on partait au combat… Jamais… et tout était de sa faute !

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser se lancer dans une telle quête avec comme derniers mots des reproches lancés dans une dispute ridicule ?

\- Je t'en prie mon tout petit. Ne meure pas là-bas. Rentre à la maison… Mon fils…

Les larmes de Thranduil le terrassèrent comme trop souvent en ce moment. Des larmes qui contrastaient avec l'allégresse des autres elfes, heureux d'être rentré et d'avoir rasé Dol Gudur… Lui s'était éloigné. Thranduil ne pouvait pas participer à cette fête, pas sans savoir s'il lui restait encore une raison de respirer.

Effondré sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, pleurant en silence, il sursauta lorsqu'une main pressa son épaule. Thranduil se redressa, découvrant avec stupeur le visage de Celeborn. Les deux seigneurs n'étaient pas de grands amis, même s'ils avaient combattu ensemble et surtout Celeborn connaissait la douleur de perdre son enfant. Il devait le rassurer.

\- Il est en vie, murmura Celeborn.

Thranduil tressaillit et l'observa interloqué.

\- Comment vous…

\- Je sais d'où peut provenir une telle douleur malgré la victoire… Il est en vie, n'en doutait pas… et il revient.

OoooO

Lorsque leurs pas rapprochèrent les amis du Nord d'Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas n'allait toujours pas bien et il sauta du cheval sous le regard interloqué de Gimli.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire demi-tour ?

\- Je ne sais pas… La rancune de mon père est… légendaire.

\- Elle était si violente que cela cette dispute mon ami ? Demanda Gimli en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, elle l'était. Je ne sais pas comment il va m'accueillir.

Gimli fut frappé par la douleur de son ami. Il se rapprocha, saisissant son poignet pour l'empêcher de trembler.

\- C'est votre père… Comment voulez-vous qu'il vous accueille ?

Legolas répondit à son ami par un léger sourire. C'était bien la seule chose dont il était capable étant donné qu'il ne savait pas lui-même répondre à la question. Son ami l'encouragea par un sourire.

\- Dans tous les cas je serai là.

L'elfe lui rendit son sourire. Il était indéniable que la force de son ami était un plus pour l'aider à avancer.

...

Les Portes du palais souterrain s'ouvrirent sur l'étrange duo. Que leur prince rentre au palais était signe d'allégresse, mais qu'il soit accompagné d'un nain était plus incongru. Legolas fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards, se figeant même quelques secondes avant de passer la porte de la grande salle du trône. Il le savait. Son père était là… dans cette pièce. Il déglutit et en luttant contre les tremblements qui s'emparaient de ses jambes, il parvint à pénétrer dans la pièce, percevant le murmure de Gimli dans son dos.

\- Je suis juste derrière vous.

A son entrée, les conseillers de son père se turent immédiatement et un étrange silence se mit en place. Un silence qui intrigua le Roi. Thranduil se tourna en direction de la porte avec étonnement et se figea.

Là, devant lui, se tenait la silhouette fine de son fils. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une illusion de son esprit et puis, il perçut un léger mouvement de poitrine. Il respirait. Il était là !

Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds, se moquant bien de la perte quasi-totale de cette prestance froide qui faisait sa réputation.

Sans prendre le temps de respirer ou de réfléchir, il descendit en courant les marches, se précipitant en direction de son enfant.

\- _Ion nìn[3] !_

Legolas se tendit, se demandant comment réagir et fermant même les yeux qu'il n'accepta de rouvrir que lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son père s'enrouler affectueusement autour de lui.

\- _Ion nìn !_ Oh merci… Les Valars ont entendu mes prières, tu es vivant.

\- _Ada_ _[4]_? Murmura Legolas, surprit de sentir son père trembler.

\- Oh mon fils. Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet. J'avais si peur de ne jamais te revoir.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda le jeune elfe en laissant sa tête s'appuyer plus fermement sur l'épaule de ce père qu'il avait tant eu peur de perdre lui aussi.

\- Non, mon tout petit, bien sûr que non. Cette dispute était ridicule et ta lettre m'a tellement bouleversé.

Legolas tressaillit.

\- Ma lettre ? Mais je ne vous l'ai jamais envoyé, murmura ce dernier en redressant la tête.

\- Alors, une personne l'a fait pour toi et elle avait raison. Tout était si grotesque.

Le roi marqua une pause avant de prendre le visage de son fils entre ses mains, ajoutant en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- J'ai eu si peur de te savoir en train de lutter devant ces Portes Noires… Mon père est tombé si prêt. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre toi aussi, mon tout petit…

Totalement en larmes, Thranduil lâcha les joues de son fils pour l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras. Legolas laisse échapper un soupir bruyant qui se répercuta dans tout son corps et enroula en retour ses bras autour de son père, se blottissant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

\- Moi non plus _ada_ , je n'aurais pas supporté de ne plus vous revoir. Nos ennemis étaient si dangereux.

Ses larmes faillirent le terrasser, mais Thranduil le rattrapa, finissant de le serrer contre lui en posant sa tête sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Tout va bien mon petit. Nous sommes vivants et tu es de retour à la maison, tout va bien. _Melin le hêr nìn_ _[5]_.

\- _Melin le ada_ …

Tout à leurs émotions, les deux elfes restèrent là, debout au milieu de cette majestueuse salle du trône, blottit l'un contre l'autre de la manière la plus étroite possible et profitant de la douceur de ce moment qui effaçait doucement leurs peurs et leurs angoisses.

En arrière, parfaitement immobile, Gimli laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il était si heureux que ces retrouvailles se terminent de cette façon. Il y avait tellement d'amour entre eux et son ami avait eu si peur pour ce père qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

[1] Nom elfique de Mirkwood signifiant le Bois de l'effroi

[2] Nom elfique donné par Celeborn et Thranduil à la fin de la guerre signifiant Le bois aux vertes feuilles.

[3] Mon fils !

[4] Papa.

[5] Je t'aime mon enfant


	16. Un verre de plus

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Boire était facile... Facile pour oublier les peurs et tenter de dormir pour ne plus réfléchir.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Verre"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un verre de plus**_

D'un trait et sans vraiment faire attention, Thranduil finit le verre de vin qu'il tenait à la main et le posa sur la table à côté de la banquette sur laquelle le roi des elfes sylvains était à demi allongé, un livre posé sur ses genoux.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'il renversa doucement la tête à l'arrière en fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait la deuxième carafe qu'il terminait depuis une heure. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait réellement soif, mais il avait besoin de s'assommer, de s'écrouler pour ne plus penser à rien… pour ne plus penser aux dernières nouvelles qui lui parvenaient du sud, des nouvelles qui lui seraient l'estomac, lui donnaient la nausée et déchiraient son cœur…

Il y avait eu une bataille sanglante au gouffre de Helm. Les elfes venus en renfort pour aider les Hommes à survivre avaient été massacrés. La rumeur disait que deux milles guerriers étaient tombés là-bas et Thranduil était désespéré… parce que dans ces deux milles guerriers, il y avait son unique raison de vivre. Son fils avait combattu là-bas, au côté d'Estel et il était inquiet parce qu'il n'avait de nouvelles ni de l'un, ni de l'autre… Il lui faudrait sans doute des jours pour savoir s'il avait encore une raison de se battre lui-même, alors pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir et ne plus penser. C'était en ça que le vin pouvait l'aider. Il avait sur les elfes cet effet soporifique qui les plongeait dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, ce que le Roi appelait de ses vœux à ce moment précis.

D'un geste machinal, il se servit un nouveau verre de vin, observant le liquide écarlate qui lui fit subitement penser à du sang, lui déclenchant une nausée si violente qu'elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'une vision terrible l'assaillit : la vision de son fils étendu sur le sol, le corps recouvert de sang, ses grands yeux bleu fixes et sans vie… Thranduil laissa échapper un sanglot et le verre lui glissa des mains, tombant bruyamment sur le sol où il répandit son contenu sur les dalles de marbre blanc. Le roi baissa la tête, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre, mais ses larmes étaient trop violentes pour qu'elles cessent aussi vite. Deux d'entre elles frappèrent la flaque de vin rouge sur le sol, créant de petits cercles concentriques.

Thranduil tenta de se reprendre, comme la peur de perdre son enfant pouvait lui ôter toute envie de continuer à se battre ! Comme il aurait aimé les mener ces renforts et le retrouver là-bas dans cette forteresse maudite… Comme il aurait aimé périr à ses côtés si c'était le destin que les Valars lui avaient réservé !

Au prix d'un étrange effort, Thranduil ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa peur était toujours aussi grande, mais il savait qu'il devait se reprendre. Il avait un peuple à protéger…

Si seulement on lui donnait un peu d'espoir !... juste un peu de lumière au milieu de cette nuit éternelle qui baignait son royaume et ce fut là, à ce moment précis qu'une voix résonna dans son esprit.

\- _Ne vous effondrez pas, tout va bien, il est en vie…_


	17. Je suis immuable

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Je me dresse dans la lande désertique comme un phare sombre annonciateur de malheur. Je le sais, c'est ce que l'on pense de moi !**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème proposé par UnePasseMiroir pour le challenge d'octobre du Collectif NoName mais qui n'a pas été retenu : "Incarnez un objet immobile et spectateur mais non moins attentif"**

 **J'ai adoré ce thème vraiment ! Alors merci !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Je suis immuable**_

Je me dresse dans la lande désertique comme un phare sombre annonciateur de malheur. Je le sais, c'est ce que l'on pense de moi ! Est-ce que je devrais m'en offusquer ? Je ne pense pas. C'est ainsi depuis des temps immémoriaux. Je suis lié à Lui et il est lié à Moi, c'est un fait… Pourquoi aurais-je envie de revenir là-dessus ? Et puis, ce n'est pas si horrible vous savez.

Du haut de mes 1400 mètres je suis son prolongement, une partie intégrante de son être maléfique… Quand il réfléchit, quand il médite ses plans pour dominer le Monde, je suis toute entière en réflexion avec lui… et je me prends même à rêver… à rêver qu'un jour je serai la capitale de toutes les terres habitées et que l'on viendra me rendre hommage, me rendre hommage ou mourir ! Oui, ce jour-là je ferais sans doute toujours aussi peur, mais j'aurais une aura que nulle autre n'aura jamais.

En attendant ce jour de gloire qu'il m'annonce comme imminent, j'aime aussi m'évader et perdre mon regard au loin. Je peux voir là-bas, par delà les sommets. Je peux observer ces terres vertes et luxuriantes que je ne foulerais jamais et ces créatures pâles qui s'agitent, combattent, pleurent ou rient… Est-ce qu'ils ont conscience que je les regarderai chuter quand il les écrasera d'un coup de botte comme de la vermine grouillante ?

Je ne sais pas mais qu'importe !

Moi je suis immobile et immuable. Je suis là, bâti au sommet d'une colline rocheuse et escarpée m'élevant au-dessus du plateau de Gorgoroth. Ma réputation me précède d'un bout à l'autre de la Terre du Milieu. On dit que moi que je suis faite : « _De tours, de remparts, hauts comme des collines, fondés sur un puissant trône de montagnes au-dessus de puits insondables ; de grandes cours et des cachots, des prisons aveugles, escarpés comme des falaises, et des portes d'acier et de diamant béantes_. ».

J'aime comme je parais gigantesque et effrayante dans ces quelques mots, mais je ne suis pas que ça. Je suis noire, comme les pierres autour de moi, comme les desseins nourris par son âme torturée. Je suis noire… et je le resterais, comme cette nuée sombre qui m'enveloppe constamment. Je suis noire et je le resterais. Toute cette puissance ténébreuse me donne de la force et de la prestance…

Et je fais peur.

Cela me plaît de faire peur. Comment pourraient-ils ne pas avoir peur de toute façon ?

J'ai vu tant d'horreurs depuis des siècles, des millénaires. J'ai vu tant de drames entre mes murs et cela m'a plu… cela m'a diverti et m'a fait grandir... Jours après jours, victimes après victimes. Je me suis délectée et repue de leur souffrance. J'ai entendu les cris, les suppliques, la terreur des prisonniers du Mal. J'ai été baigné par leurs larmes comme par leur sang. Je me suis nourrie de leur corps et amusée de leur torture. Je résonne de leurs cris quand on les égorge, de leurs plaintes quand les lames découpent lentement leur chair, du claquement sec des fouets hérissés de piques qui labourent leurs membres, des hurlements des loups-garous juste avant qu'ils ne les dévorent. Mes entrailles sont encore remplies par leurs os brisés ou leurs cadavres pourrissant.

Oui, je suis noire et je mérite de le rester.

Mon nom est effrayant. Mon nom est porteur de malheur, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'aime imaginer la terreur qui se noue dans les ventres quand on le mentionne. J'aime voir la terreur des prisonniers pétrifier leurs regards lorsqu'ils le posent sur moi pour la première fois. J'aime voir leur espoir s'envoler quand la porte des mes cachots se referment violemment dans leur dos. De toute manière, entre mes murs, il ne sert à rien de perdre son temps à espérer. Quand je vous enferme c'est la Mort qui vous prend. Jamais vous ne reverrez la lumière. Je vous promets une mort longue, cruelle et douloureuse, mais une mort à laquelle vous ne pourrez pas échapper.

C'est ainsi !

Je suis l'antichambre de l'Enfer.

Je suis la porte vers la douleur.

On m'a donné plusieurs noms : Lúgburz, Barad-dûr…

Peu importe.

Je suis la gloire du maia déchu.

Je suis l'ombre qui aspire la lumière.

Je suis la Mort inéluctable.

Je suis immuable…


	18. Le ressentir dans sa chair

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Il existe des choses qu'on ne s'explique pas, qui sont plus fortes que tout.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Chair"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le ressentir dans sa chair**_

On disait que les Elfes étaient sensibles à la nature, plus que les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu ; plus parce qu'ils savaient se taire et écouter, restant silencieux des heures entières s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas faux…

Thranduil était comme ça. Le Roi des Elfes Sylvains n'avait pas forcément besoin de parler. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, sa haute stature, impressionnante même pour les autres Elfes, suffisaient à faire naître le silence. Un regard pouvait faire taire et un geste, pétrifier son interlocuteur. Il aimait en profiter d'ailleurs et puis, dans le silence, il pouvait rester à l'écoute.

Oh bien sûr, il était à l'écoute de la nature et des arbres. A l'écoute de sa forêt qu'il voyait dépérir et dont la noirceur grandissante était à deux doigts de consumer les âmes et les chairs.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas cette lente agonie qu'il tentait chaque jour de percevoir à travers le silence, c'était autre chose… Une chose dont la perte pourrait le terrifier encore plus que cette maudite ombre qui avançait. C'était la présence de son fils. Cet enfant qu'il aimait plus que sa vie tout en le lui montrant maladroitement. Cet enfant qui avait été sa seule raison de vivre après la perte de sa douce et tendre épouse. Cet enfant qui était une partie de son âme, le fruit de sa chair et qui se battait là-bas par-delà les rivières et les bois… qui se battaient pour protéger cette terre et sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Thranduil savait que dans le feu du combat, il ne pourrait pas lui envoyer de nouvelles. Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir là-bas, seul, loin de ses bras, et cela le terrifiait.

En revanche son instinct de père lui disait pour le moment que tout allait bien, qu'il était toujours là, à lutter, mais en vie. Certains auraient trouvé étrange cette certitude et le Roi n'aurait sans doute pas pu l'expliquer lui-même, mais il était en vie.

Le Roi des Elfes Sylvains savait que si jamais son enfant tombait au combat, il le comprendrait. Il le ressentirait comme une flèche en plein cœur, comme les flammes d'un serpent du Nord brûlant sa peau et consumant ses chairs, comme l'eau envahissant ses poumons pour le priver d'air.

C'était sans doute tout aussi dur à comprendre qu'à expliquer, mais c'était ainsi. Legolas était une partie intégrante de lui-même, le fruit de sa chair, le miracle qui lui restait de cet amour si vrai et si profond avec sa belle et tendre épouse. Ils étaient si proches que les deux elfes arrivaient à se ressentir, même en étant séparés par des dizaines de lieues.

Oui, père et fils avaient ce lien unique qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas vraiment, mais qui, en ces périodes aussi sombres, leur permettait de garder espoir… espoir de survivre, espoir de vaincre, espoir de se retrouver et de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	19. Un soir de crépuscule

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Le regard de Thranduil fixent les derniers rayons du soleil lorsqu'une silhouette se glisse dans son dos.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Crépuscule"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un soir de**_ ** _crépuscule_**

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les Monts du Nord dardant sur la forêt ces derniers rayons crépusculaires dont la lumière venait se prendre dans la chevelure presque argentée du Roi des Elfes Sylvains.

Debout sur la terrasse, Thranduil était tout aussi immobile que les statues de pierre qui ornaient les paliers descendants aux jardins intérieurs de sa cité. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vague, fixant un point irréel quelque part devant lui. Un léger souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant voleter une fine mèche de ses cheveux. Le voir aussi pensif n'était pas inhabituel, tous les elfes sylvains avaient au moins vu une fois leur souverain se perdre dans ses pensées.

Seulement, à ce moment précis, ils n'avaient sans doute aucune idée de la lourde décision qu'il était en train de prendre.

Une décision qui fut troublé par un léger bruit de pas dans son dos. Toutefois, Thranduil ne bougea pas, attendant que la personne finisse de se rapprocher. La silhouette qui se dessina dans le coin de son champ de vision était grande, altière, vêtu de brocard aux couleurs de l'automne. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Roi pendant qu'il tourna la tête en direction de son ami dont il croisa les iris brune.

\- Vous ne vous étiez pas fait annoncer, lui murmura Thranduil avec un léger sourire narquois.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de ça, mon frère, répondit Elrond.

\- Non, c'est vrai, admit Thranduil avant de faire un pas pour donner une accolade à son ami.

Elrond lui rendit tout en affichant un large sourire. Les deux seigneurs avaient tissés des liens forts, fraternels, pendant toutes les années où ils avaient combattu ensembles et ils étaient toujours heureux de se retrouver. Thranduil se redressa tout en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule du seigneur d'Imladris.

\- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- Je voulais voir de mes yeux la disparition de Taur-e-Ndaedelos[1] et la renaissance d'Eryn Lasgalen[2].

\- Cette vision vous plaît-elle mon ami ?

\- Elle est idyllique. Une réminiscence de vieux souvenirs.

\- Oui, la forêt reprend vie et les elfes des bois redécouvrent peu à peu l'insouciance.

\- Tout ça grâce à vous.

\- Non, grâce à ceux qui ont détruit l'unique. Je n'ai fais que raser sa citadelle obscure.

\- Et vous avez laissé la partie sud de la forêt à Celeborn pour fonder la Lorien Orientale.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu pour ambition d'étendre mon pouvoir sur toute la forêt, je voulais seulement protéger les miens et les contrées du Nord de la menace grandissante du maia déchu.

\- Ça, je le sais mon ami.

Thranduil lui sourit, prenant un air plus narquois pour lui demander.

\- Mais dites-moi, tout ce chemin pour voir un paysage et parler uniquement de politique ?

\- Non, admit Elrond en soupirant. Je l'admets. Je viens vous dire au revoir aussi.

Les mots avaient été plus pénibles qu'il ne le pensait à sortir et le frémissement qu'ils déclenchèrent chez cet ami qui était comme un frère le touchèrent.

\- Vous quitter ces terres vous aussi ?

\- Thanduil, le temps des elfes est comme ce soleil, il arrive à son crépuscule et, par delà la mer, je sens Celebrian qui m'appelle de plus en plus. Je vais partir avec les prochains bateaux pour les Terres Immortelles.

\- Comment ne pas répondre à l'appel de celle auquel appartient votre cœur, je le comprends fort bien. Vous me manquerez.

\- Vous aussi… Dit Elrond en se rapprochant, mais ce n'est pas immuable, vous pouvez nous rejoindre.

\- Qui donc veillera sur les Elfes qui resteront si les Trois s'en vont de ces terres ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre fardeau mon ami.

\- Ce n'est pas un fardeau. J'aime ce peuple. Même si les autres trouvent les elfes des bois rustres et peu disciplinés, c'est mon peuple Elrond. Il restera ici jusqu'à la mort du dernier d'entre eux alors, je resterais avec eux. Mon destin ne sera pas différent du leur.

\- Mon ami, votre père vous attends de l'autre côté.

\- Mon père le comprendra sans peine. Il aurait fait le même choix que moi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous vivons notre crépuscule que je vais m'enfuir. Je tiens à eux.

\- Et votre fils ?

\- Pour l'instant, il a bien trop d'amis sur ces terres pour songer à partir.

\- Et si jamais il décide de le faire, le laisseriez-vous seul pour l'éternité ?

\- Il ne sera pas seul, vous serez là… Mon père aussi… et sa mère, ajouta-t-il douloureusement.

\- Thranduil…

\- Promettez-moi de veiller sur mon fils s'il rejoint les Terres Immortelles, je vous promets de veiller sur votre fille et de l'aider à surmonter le deuil de son époux quand celui-ci surviendra.

Elrond frissonna. Laisser Arwën sur ces terres étaient si déchirant pour son cœur de père, mais savoir que lui, ce frère d'armes et de cœur, serait là pour elle, lui donnait subitement un peu plus d'espoir. Alors il hocha la tête.

\- Je vous le promets.

Thranduil sourit et cette fois ce fut Elrond qui cassa la distance entre eux, tendant les bras pour serrer son ami contre lui. Ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte avec un sourire pendant le seigneur d'Imladris murmurait à son oreille.

\- On vous l'a reproché ce titre, on vous a dénigré parce que vous le portiez, mais vous resterez le plus grand Roi des Elfes, _gwador nìn_ [3]. Ce monde ne pourra que vivre bien avec vous pour le protéger.

* * *

[1] Nom elfique de Mirkwood littéralement le « Bois de Grande Peur »

[2] Nouveau nom de Mirkwood après la fin de la guerre de l'anneau littéralement « Bois au Vertes Feuilles »

[3] Mon frère (dans le sens de frères d'armes)


	20. Si seulement il avait compris

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Dans un combat contre le mal, il est parfois dangereux d'être un esprit rebelle**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Anarchie"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Si seulement il avait compris_**

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de leur avoir martelé, de leur avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas partir sans les autres, qu'il fallait s'en tenir au plan et accepter de servir un autre. C'était le mieux à faire s'ils voulaient remporter cette victoire. Ils avaient besoin d'unir leurs forces et de marcher sur leur ennemi commun en une seule colonne, sous les ordres d'un seul chef ! Sauf que les elfes sylvains étaient des rebelles et leur roi possédait une fougue et une envie d'indépendance trop marquée au goût de certains. C'est donc ainsi que face au dédain envers son peuple qu'il aimait et la trop grande importance de Gil Galad dans la prise de décision, qu'il finit par prendre une décision irrévocable et ce fut son emportement qui poussa Oropher à se désolidariser sans regret du reste des Elfes.

Tous ces beaux parleurs pensaient que ses guerriers étaient indisciplinés et barbares ? Il allait leur montrer qu'ils étaient habiles, forts et courageux. Alors, il donna la charge, seul.

Malheureusement, il y avait du vrai dans les réticences, peut-être un peu maladroites, de Gil Galad comme dans les affirmations fortes et claires d'Oropher. Les Elfes Sylvains étaient braves et courageux, mais ils étaient aussi inexpérimentés et bien moins équipés que les autres armées elfiques. Etre nombreux pouvait passer comme un avantage, mais les armées de Sauron étaient barbares.

Sans qu'Oropher ne s'en rende compte, ils cédèrent du terrain et commencèrent à se faire déborder de toutes parts. Sur le champ de bataille, la lutte devint terrible, désordonnée, anarchique et soudain au milieu de tout ce fracas, Oropher comprit. Il comprit que Gil Galad avait raison, qu'il aurait dû le suivre et ne pas lancer ses guerriers à la mort de cette façon, parce qu'ils mourraient… là, tout autours de lui, dans un combat incohérent et brutal, il les voyait tomber les uns après les autres et un frisson de terreur le parcourut. Une terreur brutale qui lui fit chercher du regard la silhouette la plus importante de tout le combat. La silhouette fine et élancée de son fils unique qui combattait avec toutes ses forces au milieu de cette sanglante anarchie. Un fils qu'il ne fut pas long à identifier, mais un fils dont la tunique était tâchée de sang.

Le Roi sursauta, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'éclaboussures du sang de ses ennemis, tout en sentant une boule se nouer dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir mené à la mort. Pourtant, il le vit chanceler de manière imperceptible tout en combattant. Il n'y avait pas que le sang des orcs sur ses habits. Il était blessé ! Il tentait de ne pas le montrer à ses ennemis, mais il était blessé.

\- Thranduil !

Le nom de son enfant sortit comme un cri de désespoir pendant qu'il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Un cri fit redresser la tête de ce dernier dans sa direction. Oropher lut de la fatigue dans son regard gris et sa terreur monta encore d'un cran. Il devait le rejoindre. Il devait le protéger et il plongea… juste avant de l'atteindre, juste avant qu'un orc le frappe, il plongea, ne laissant même pas échapper un cri lorsque la lame de l'orc le prit sur le côté. Il ne laissa pas échapper un cri lorsque sa lame déchira sa poitrine au lieu de celle de son fils et qu'Oropher, emporté par son élan, atterrisse dans les bras de Thranduil.

Le jeune prince eut juste le temps de rattraper le corps de son père et ils basculèrent sur le sol. L'arrière de la tête de Thranduil heurta durement le sol, l'assommant et le laissant au sol, son père mortellement blessé étendu sur lui. Le sang du père et du fils se mélangea dans une nappe cramoisie pendant que le combat continuait autour d'eux. Un combat brutal, désordonné et anarchique qui laisserait des traces tout aussi indélébiles que le sang des elfes qui gorgeait la terre sur tout le champ de bataille. Si seulement il avait compris… juste une dernière pensée avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'un cri retentit sur le champ de bataille.

\- Le Roi est touché !


	21. Le pouvoir d'un baiser

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Il y avait des baisers plus importants que d'autres, des baisers qui transmettaient de la force ou qui redonnaient vie.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un ancien thème des Nuits du FoF : "Baiser". Ce serai presque une suite au texte précédent finalement ;)**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Le pouvoir d'un baiser_**

Il y avait des baisers plus importants que d'autres, des baisers qui transmettaient de la force ou qui redonnaient vie. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Thranduil, devenu Roi sans l'avoir voulu ne pensait pas à ça. Il ne pensait même pas connaître l'amour. Il se voyait seul pour l'éternité et tout ce qui s'était déroulé jusqu'à présent semblait lui donner raison.

Il avait présidé les cérémonies en hommage à son père défunt. Il avait pleuré avec chaque elfe qui avait perdu l'un des siens lors de cette boucherie que certains s'obstinaient à appeler « bataille ». Il avait aussi eu besoin de prendre du temps pour lui, pour panser ses propres plaies, parce qu'il n'était pas revenu indemne de ce chaos. La douleur et la fièvre lui avaient tenues compagnie pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois.

Le nouveau roi de Vertbois le Grand le savait. Les conséquences de ce désastre seraient longues à s'effacer. Il doutait même qu'elles ne s'effacent un jour… pas pour lui en tout cas.

Depuis ce marasme, Gil Galad était déjà revenu vers lui, afin de lui demander de renouer l'alliance passée avec son père, mais Thranduil, qui tenait à peine debout à ce moment-là, avait refusé. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cette marée de corps mutilés, juste avant de rassembler ses hommes et de s'évanouir à cause de la gravité de ses propres blessures, il s'était juré que plus aucun elfe des bois ne tomberaient dans cette guerre futile. Oui, futile parce que Thranduil savait que le Mal ne serait pas aussi facile que ça à faire tomber, il avait bien perçu sa puissance, et son côté fataliste, lui donnait l'impression que c'était le sort de Doriath qu'on leur réservait en s'entêtant…

Celui qui portait le titre de Roi pour les autres elfes que les siens n'avait pas prit sa décision de bonne humeur, mais quelle importance… Il était destiné à être seul de toute façon…

Seul à jamais.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé avant de croiser son sourire et son regard, avant d'entendre son rire et son ton enjoué où pointait toujours une pointe d'insolence. C'était déroutant pour l'elfe un peu trop sérieux, solitaire et renfermé qu'il était devenu au fil des siècles, mais cela avait son charme. Jours après jours, il avait recherché sa compagnie, il avait aimé la douceur de ses gestes sur ses plaies physiques et morales… Il avait aimé la voir rire et n'avait rien dit quand elle s'était déchaussé pour patauger dans l'eau claire de la source. Il avait même sourit de la voir faire, ne pensant plus vraiment à l'avenir qui s'obscurcissait.

Il lui avait même tendu la main quand elle lui avait demandé, la laissant le tirer dans l'eau avec elle. Thranduil avait bien protesté pour ses chausses et sa tenue maintenant trempées, mais elle avait ri… de son rire clair, doux et musical. Un rire qui ressemblait à un chant d'oiseau… Elle avait ri et s'était blotti contre sa poitrine avant de nouer ses bras derrière son cou, avant de l'attirer à elle et de le gratifier d'un baiser plein de fougue.

Thranduil ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il avait noué ses bras en retour autour de sa taille avant de lui rendre son baiser… Un baiser passionné, mais rempli de douceur qui lui redonna un souffle de vie… Sans quitter ses lèvres, il l'avait même soulevé doucement, l'allongeant sur l'herbe humide avant de se laisser aller et de couvrir de baiser son menton et son cou. La belle elfe avait sourit, détachant doucement la tunique du jeune roi pour glisser ses mains sur son torse, soulignant des doigts la traces rouges de sa blessure la plus grave encore bien visible. Puis, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux tout en murmurant.

\- Tu vois que tu es en vie…

Thranduil sourit. Oui, elle avait raison… Il était en vie et il avait fallu un seul baiser pour ça… Alors, pour continuer à lutter contre toute cette souffrance qui voulait l'engloutir, il l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant leurs corps se fondre l'un dans l'autre, à l'abri des regards et du Mal qui les menaçait toujours.


	22. Face à l'autre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Il existait des idées préconçues, des préjugés, des _a priori_ et des rancunes tenaces entre deux des grandes races de la Terre du Milieu.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Autre"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Face à l'autre_**

Il existait des idées préconçues, des préjugés, des _a priori_ et des rancunes tenaces entre deux des grandes races de la Terre du Milieu. Une méfiance naturelle et des soupçons de malveillance qui polluaient depuis longtemps les relations entre les Nains et les Elfes, se traduisant en défiance tenace entre les uns et les autres.

...

Thorin n'avait pas été heureux de se retrouver à Fondcombe sans l'avoir demandé. Il était de notoriété que les Nains devaient se méfier de ces autres aux oreilles pointues et à la langue perfide. Il ne dérogeait pas à la règle sur ce point. Il ne les appréciait pas et ne voulait nullement les connaître.

Toutefois, il avait bien voulu faire un effort pour écouter le seigneur d'Imladris. De toute manière, il n'était pas tout à fait un elfe donc il pouvait bien lui accorder une demi-attention.

En revanche, rien qu'en posant le regard sur cet autre elfe, il avait ressenti de la colère et de la haine l'enflammer. Cet elfe à la chevelure si pâle qu'elle paraissait blanche et aux yeux de glaces, l'avait irrité dés la première seconde. Avec sa couronne, sa tunique d'argent et sa haute, très haute stature même pour un elfe, il l'avait détesté rien qu'en l'apercevant. Avec son air suffisant et hautain, avec cette manie de le prendre de haut, il avait beau se prendre pour un roi, il ne l'était pas, mais lui si ! Il méritait ce titre ! Il ne l'avait pas décidé tout seul. Il devait s'adresser à lui sur un autre ton.

Heureusement qu'il avait été désarmé parce que sinon, il aurait bien effacé son sourire en lui tranchant la gorge. En plus, pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour entrer dans Erebor et trouver l'Arkenstone. S'il les laissait partir, ils réussiraient sans avoir besoin des soldats de cet oreille pointue !

En plus, c'était si clair qu'il était en train de lui mentir ! Pourquoi voudrait-il juste récupérer un coffre de pierres blanches comme des éclats de Lune ? Il ne semblait pas manquer de joyaux s'il en jugeait par la grosseur des bagues qu'il portait. C'était l'Arkenstone qu'il voulait et ça, jamais il ne le laisserait lui prendre ! Il appartiendrait aux Nains et à personne d'autre ! Il était l'apanage d'un vrai Roi ! Il ne céderait pas.

...

Quand il avait su que la patrouille avait arrêté une compagnie de Nain sur ses terres, le masque de Thranduil s'était fissuré pendant une fraction de seconde et il jugea qu'il avait bien fait de s'asseoir sur son trône avant parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que, sous le coup de l'émotion, ses jambes n'auraient pas céder. Des Nains ? Ces vils créatures qui avaient hantés longtemps ses cauchemars d'enfants et ses souvenirs d'adulte. De toutes les Races de la Terre du Milieu, ils étaient sans doute ceux qu'il détestait encore plus les orcs. Ces créatures triviales, peu instruites et barbares, elles lui avaient tout pris… Depuis la première fois depuis des années, les images qu'il avait mis tant de temps à effacer étaient remontées d'un seul coup… Des images qui lui avaient déclenché un tremblement qu'il avait été incapable de retenir. Comme il détestait repenser à ce moment… Comme tout était paisible avant cette sinistre félonie… Il les détestait ces images ! L'attaque de Doriath par les Nains de Nogrod, le sac de la cité, la panique de son père, la mort de sa mère, l'exécution de Thingol qu'il aimait comme un oncle… Tout ça, c'était à causes de ces nains, de ces stupides formes de vie illettrées et barbares, de cette autre forme de vie qu'il évitait soigneusement depuis des siècles. Avoir des contacts avec les Hommes était une chose, mais les Nains, ici, chez lui, il en était hors de question.

En plus, celui-ci était parfaitement insupportable ! Il était condescendant, obtus, arrogant et il voulait reprendre Erebor… Pourquoi pas ? Il y avait quelque chose là-bas qu'il avait besoin de retrouver, quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à proposer une alliance à cette créature et il avait refusé. Il avait osé refuser !

Très bien… Alors dans ce cas, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. Ce serait les geôles du palais souterrain et ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Les Autres, quand ils avaient mis à sac toute sa vie, ils n'avaient pas proposés la prison… Ils avaient tués tous les elfes qu'ils croisaient… Alors, il ferait bien de ne pas trop se plaindre de la prison… parce qu'il pouvait très bien rendre un autre jugement.


	23. La patrouille perdue

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **"La patrouille n'est pas rentrée", cinq mots, juste cinq mots** **qui avaient fait brutalement blêmir Thranduil**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Blêmir"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _La patrouille perdue_**

\- La patrouille n'est pas rentrée.

Cinq mots, juste cinq mots qui avaient fait brutalement blêmir Thranduil, lui sciant les jambes et le faisant à moitié s'effondrer sur son trône. Feren connaissait son souverain, il le craignait, mais la douleur qu'il vit dans son regard bleu-gris lui donna le courage de finir de grimper les quelques marches pour se rapprocher de lui. Il frémit et s'accorda même le geste de poser sa main sur son bras.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne rentreront pas.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe Feren. Ceux qui ne rentrent pas sont retrouvés morts, c'est la loi de cette forêt depuis que l'Ombre avance pour nous engloutir.

\- Mon Roi, je…

\- Faites sceller ma monture… Je veux être celui qui ramènera son corps au palais.

\- Je vous en prie _aran nìn_ [1], ne perdez pas espoir. Votre fils est fort, débrouillard et rusé. Je ne peux croire qu'il ait succombé à son tour à nos ennemis.

Thranduil redressa la tête et adressa un sourire à son capitaine dont il pressa la main qui était toujours sur son bras.

\- Merci Feren. Ma monture.

Le guerrier hocha la tête et dévala rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au trône avant de disparaître dans l'un des couloirs.

OoooO

En finissant de lacer son canon d'avant bras, Thranduil ne pouvait que penser aux derniers mots échangés avec son fils, à la dureté des siens, à la colère de ce dernier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'avec le temps il ait permis à leur relation de se dégrader à ce point ? Il se souvenait pourtant… Il se souvenait de sa joie lorsque Idelwën lui avait déposé dans les bras, cet enfant, cette promesse d'avenir meilleur et de joie… Il lui avait promis à ce moment, d'être toujours là, d'être son bouclier, son garde-fou, son armure… Pourtant à cet instant précis, il avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonne, de l'avoir perdu lui aussi… Comme les autres, tous les autres… Sa cité… Son oncle de cœur… Sa mère… Son père… Ses amis… Sa douce épouse… Ses guerriers et ses gens… Est-ce que c'était le tour de son fils ?

\- Vous êtes prêt _aran nìn_ ?

Thranduil sursauta et se retourna en direction de Feren en empoignant son long sabre de combat.

\- Oui. Allons-y.

OoooO

D'un geste rageur, le Seigneur des Elfes Sylvains tourbillonna sur lui-même, trancha la tête d'un orc en deux avant d'en décapiter un second et de transpercer un troisième qu'il éviscéra sans pitié, se moquant totalement du sang qui gicla, aspergeant son armure. Quand le corps s'abattit lourdement sur le sol, il garda sa posture de combat quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Les corps des orcs jonchaient le sol de la forêt et Feren lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout était sous contrôle. Thranduil le remercia de la même manière et se redressa.

Les elfes étaient tombés sur ce groupe d'immondes créatures en prenant la route en direction du Sud, la route prise par la patrouille de Legolas et cette rencontre désagréable avait fini de briser le cœur du Roi. Si les orcs étaient là, cela voulait dire que la patrouille ne leur avait pas survécu.

Une fois de plus, cette simple pensée suffit à le faire vaciller, mais le hurlement de l'un de ses hommes la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

\- _Aran nìn_ ! Par ici !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Thranduil retrouva soudainement l'usage de ses jambes et courut en direction de guerrier. Ce dernier écarta un buisson et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, déboulant dans une clairière qui avait été belle et sereine, mais qui était maintenant à jamais entaché par le sang et la mort… Le sang d'une dizaine d'elfes étendus sur le sol et mutilés. Thranduil blêmit et son estomac se tordit au point où il dût lutter contre la nausée. C'était eux… C'était la patrouille perdue… Ils avaient été massacrés.

Son regard balaya les corps cherchant une chevelure blonde qu'il ne fut pas long à localiser.

\- Non ! _Ion nìn **[2]** !_

Thranduil se mit à courir et enjamba les corps pour se jeter auprès de celui de Legolas, étendu sur le dos sur le sol de cette fichue clairière, mais il n'était pas seul. Étendue à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule et les yeux clos se trouvait une jeune guerrière à la chevelure rousse.

\- Tauriel ?

Les corps des deux jeunes gens, effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, étaient blêmes et recouverts de sang. Le Roi frémit avant de glisser ses doigts dans le cou de la jeune elfe, puis dans le cou de son fils. Son cœur accéléra brutalement et il redressa la tête, hurlant pour ses hommes qui s'attelaient à ramasser les morts.

\- Ils sont en vie ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

* * *

[1] Mon Seigneur.

[2] Mon fils !


	24. Harlond

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Le navire glisse silencieusement sur l'eau en direction de Harlond**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour les 24 heures du FoF 2019 sur le prompt "Debout les Morts !"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _HARLOND_**

Le bateau glisse lentement sur l'eau. Il faut ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas montrer aux autres qu'il n'est pas tout à fait pareil que les précédents. Aragorn et Legolas se tiennent accroupis derrière le bastingage et le sourire amusé de Gimli leur montre qu'il s'amuse de leur posture, car lui, n'a pas à le faire, l'avantage pour une fois d'être un nain ! Legolas lui lance d'ailleurs une petite pique qui fait sourire les deux amis, mais que Aragorn n'entends pas. Il est bien trop concentré sur ce qui va suivre.

Il a déjà été touché que ces deux amis quittent Dunharrow avec lui pour s'engager sur le chemin des Morts, lieu maudit entre tous serpentant dans les Montagnes Blanches. En arrivant à la Pierre d'Erech, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas en train de les mener à la mort, mais les Morts avaient respectés leur serment. Cela pouvait se comprendre, 3000 ans d'errance était une punition lourde pour avoir reculer devant Sauron, mais une punition méritée pour avoir laisser se faire massacrer des centaines de guerrier du Gondor.

A la tête de cette armée effrayante, les trois amis étaient descendus en direction de Pelargir. Là-bas, ils avaient surpris les Pirates d'Umbar qui s'apprêtaient à venir aider les armées de Sauron à prendre Minas Tirith. En un éclair, ils les avaient massacrés avant de s'embarquer dans leur bateau et maintenant, ils glissaient sur l'Anduin en direction de la cité blanche assiégée.

De loin, à travers l'un des lattes de bois du navire, il ne tarde pas à avoir une vue dégagée sur Harlond, le port de la cité dont la blancheur immaculée reflète les rayons du soleil. Voir la fumée s'en échapper lui serre le cœur. Depuis longtemps Aragorn rêve de la Cité Blanche et il ne veut pas la retrouver en ruines, dévastée et morte. Plus bas, dans les Champs de Pelennor la bataille fait rage. Les rohirrins ont besoin de son aide. Mentalement et de manière parfaitement inutile, il exhorte le bateau à aller plus vite et lorsqu'il accoste bruyamment, il prend paradoxalement quelques secondes pour se concentrer.

La bataille fera date dans les annales. Il va sauver la Cité Blanche. Il va empêcher l'arbre du Gondor de périr dans les flammes. Sur le quai des orcs grognent et Aragorn jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Legolas et Gimli le gratifient d'un sourire confiant et d'un léger hochement de tête. Alors, il tire la lame reforgée Narsil de son fourreau et saute du navire en criant :

\- Debout les Morts ! Le combat nous attend !

A la suite de l'Héritier du Gondor, les Montagnards maudits se répandent comme une marée verte spectrale et hurlante. Une marée qui engloutit le champ de bataille, détruisant les orcs et redonnant espoir aux guerriers sur le point de plier. La véritable bataille vient tout juste de s'engager.


	25. Autarcie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Juste une discussion entre Thranduil et l'un de ses meilleurs amis**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Autarcie"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Autarcie_**

En soupirant, Elrond accepta de se servir un verre de vin avant de se retourner et de venir s'asseoir auprès de son ami. Thranduil lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait et porta la coupe à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux elfes avant que le Roi de Taur-e-ndaedelos décide de le briser.

\- Cette cuvée est excellente, vous ne trouvez pas _mellon nín **[1]**_ ?

Elrond ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer le liquide dans son verre en le faisant tourner doucement. Puis, il soupira et tourna la tête en direction de Thranduil.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, vos goûts en matière de vin sont bien plus sûrs qu'en matière de politique.

Une ombre passa immédiatement dans le regard de Thranduil qui posa son verre avant de se lever. Sa haute stature surplomba son ami, lui donnant cet aspect qui le rendait si imposant aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, mais Elrond ne faisait pas parti de ce cercle-là et le seigneur d'Imladris soutint le regard courroucé de son ami.

\- Pourquoi ce reproche ? Lui demanda Thranduil sur un ton plus calme qu'on aurait pu le penser.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire, lui répliqua son ami en se laissant tomber à l'arrière contre le dossier de la banquette. Je ne suis pas sûr que de se fermer à tous contacts extérieurs soit une bonne chose.

\- S'ouvrir et s'allier aux autres non plus !

\- Thranduil…

\- Non, mon père a essayé, j'ai essayé et vous savez très bien quel a été le résultat.

\- Dagorlad est loin, je….

\- Pas pour moi ! S'exclama Thranduil en frappant du point sur la table dans un élan de rage.

Un frisson le parcourut et sa colère s'évacua d'un coup ne laissant que sa douleur.

\- Pas pour moi… Je revois encore les corps mutilés de mes amis, je revois encore mon père rendre son dernier souffle dans mes bras. Chaque fois que nous avons voulu nous ouvrir aux autres, mon peuple en a payé le prix. Aux yeux des Elfes nous sommes une quantité négligeable, aux yeux des hommes un bouclier contre le mal, ceux qui peuvent bien mourir tant que nous les protégeons. Je ne veux plus être celui qu'on sacrifie. Ma décision est irrévocable. Je m'occupe des miens, que les autres s'occupent donc d'eux-mêmes !

\- Thranduil. Je comprends cette envie de vous couper du reste d'Arda et de vivre en totale autarcie, mais ce qui nous affecte finira par vous affecter et…

\- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est plutôt l'inverse ? Demanda le grand elfe blond en venant se rasseoir en soupirant auprès de son ami. Regardez ma forêt… Eryn Galen est devenue Taur-e-ndaedelos… Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air, c'est la vérité. Tout change, tout se transforme, tout devient plus sombre et violent. Mon fils a été blessé par ces araignées maléfique qui peuplent les arbres et creusent des nids souterrains de plus en plus nombreux. Les orcs sont de plus en plus nombreux et barbares. Je sais que se refermer sur nous-mêmes n'est peut-être pas la solution, mais je peux protéger cette enclave… Je ne pourrais pas protéger tout le monde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul…

Thranduil le coupa en posant une main sur le genou de son ami.

\- J'apprécie votre proposition comme votre présence _mellon nín_ , vous le savez parfaitement, mais je ne peux pas vous demander ça. Vous aussi vous avez un peuple à protéger. Ne les sacrifiez pas pour rien. Notre ennemi se dévoile lentement. Laissons-le venir à nous. Je ne dis pas que je ne nouerai plus jamais d'alliance avec les autres elfes, mais le temps n'est pas encore venu… Protégeons-nous de la destruction. Quand nous saurons comment vaincre, je me battrais avec vous et avec les seigneurs de Lothlorien, j'oublierais mes rancœurs… Mais ce temps n'est pas venu. Alors, je ne changerai pas d'avis pour le moment, vous me comprenez ?

Elrond observa son ami droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un léger sourire en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, je vous comprends. Je suis déjà heureux de savoir que tout ça ne sera que temporaire.

\- Merci… Et puis c'est une autarcie partielle, dit Thranduil en attrapant son verre sur la table. Nous ne produisons pas de vin. Il fait bien l'acheter. Du coup, dites-moi donc ce que vous pensez de cette cuvée.

Le seigneur d'Imladris émit un petit rire amusé et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Il en but une gorgée et inclina la tête.

\- Il est très bon.

\- Je trouve aussi, lui répondit Thranduil avant de se tourner sur le droite et de crier. Galion ! Apporte-nous une amphore s'il te plaît.

Aux côtés de son ami, Elrond sursauta.

\- Une amphore ?

\- Au moins, lui répliqua son ami avec un grand sourire. Cette nuit nous avons tout un monde à refaire, non ?

* * *

[1] Mon ami


	26. L'heure de gloire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Il le sait son heure de gloire approche à grands pas.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Frétiller"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _L'heure de gloire_**

C'est étrange et amusant de les voir se démener, de les voir s'agiter, de les voir frétiller comme des poissons au bout de mon hameçon. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent gagner, qu'ils peuvent me vaincre et se détacher de mon emprise, mais ils ont tort, ils ont tous tort. Il est déjà trop tard pour eux et ils ne le comprennent pas. C'est si… pathétique…

J'ai toujours eu des dizaines de longueurs d'avance sur eux. Je les ai tous trompés ces ridicules et misérables créatures. Toute ! Une à une, même ceux qui se pensaient plus fort que moi. J'ai supplanté mon propre maître, celui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je le dépasse en tout, je suis bien plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je les terrifie plus grandement qu'il ne l'a jamais fait… Tout ça, parce que j'ai su planifier chacune de mes actions.

J'ai su me cacher, me dissimuler et agir dans l'ombre pour mieux les dominer. J'ai massacré cet imbécile de Celebrimbor, ce forgeron naïf, ce reliquat d'une lignée maudite, une fois qu'il m'a obéi, une fois qu'il m'a donné le pouvoir de les maîtriser tous ! Le maître anneau ! L'unique ! Celui qui les gouvernera, qui les ramènera entre mes filets et qui les fera plier à ma volonté, tous… Même cette Noldor arrogante et puissante qui me porte une haine indéfectible depuis que je me suis distrait avec l'agonie de son très cher frère. J'ai tellement hâte de la voir courber le dos devant moi, comme tous les autres.

Oh, je les vois bien qui s'agitent de plus en plus. Les voilà en train de nouer des alliances avec ses sous-elfes, ces créatures des bois peu évolués et même avec les Humains. Si je les pousse un peu, ils seront peut-être même capables d'aller à la rencontre des Nains. Que tout cela m'amuse ! Ils refusent de le comprendre, refusent de le voir, mais ils ne peuvent plus m'échapper désormais. Ils seront bientôt sous mon pouvoir, Arda sera entièrement à moi, je serai le seigneur et maître… Enfin…

De mon heure de gloire, l'avènement est proche.


	27. Des légions d'orcs

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Tolkien et de la Terre du Milieu nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Les dernières légions d'orcs se cachent, le moment est venu de mettre fin à la terreur**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Légion"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Des légions d'orcs_**

Certains de ses cauchemars ne le quittaient jamais… Malgré le temps, malgré les années, les siècles, les millénaires, ils étaient toujours là… toujours présents… Thranduil savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Tout cela était bien trop violent, bien trop imprimé dans son esprit, presque tatoué sur sa rétine quand il fermait les yeux. Oui, il n'avait rien oublié… Rien… Les cohortes de Nains ravageant Doriath… Les nuées de Serpents du Nord crachant une mort ardente… Les légions d'orcs cruels dont les armes empoisonnées avaient tranchés dans la chair d'un trop grand nombre de ses guerriers… Dans la chair de son père…

Oui, de tous ces cauchemars, celui-là était sans doute le pire. Le Roi des Elfes sylvains se souvenait parfaitement de chaque minute de la bataille… de la fierté de son père, des elfes sylvains se portant face à l'ennemi et du massacre. Les orcs avaient été d'une rare barbarie, s'acharnant à plusieurs le même elfe blessé, torturant leurs victimes avant de les achever impitoyablement et lui n'avait rien pu faire. L'odeur du sang était partout pendant que le sien avait tâché ses vêtements, recouvert ses mains et rendu ses gestes plus lents, plus douloureux… C'était un carnage sans nom… Une boucherie parfaitement inutile, infligée à son peuple parce qu'ils étaient seuls… sans aide… abandonnés…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Thranduil tourna la tête en direction de la personne et la dévisagea de son regard sévère. Il n'était jamais bon de surprendre le Roi des Elfes Sylvains quand il était perdu dans ses pensées. Celeborn en frissonna, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme pour tenter de l'apprivoiser.

\- Vous étiez loin dans vos pensées.

\- Je pensais à mon père, souffla Thranduil encore trop prit dans ses réflexions pour envisager de masquer la réalité.

Celeborn hocha la tête.

\- Orophr était un grand guerrier.

Thranduil émit un léger rire… Oropher était tellement plus que cela, mais les autres elfes ne l'avaient jamais réellement comprit. C'était bien le pire drame qu'avait connu son père. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps à lui expliquer toutes les facettes de l'ancien Roi tombé à Dagorlad. L'armée unifiée des elfes s'immobilisa aux pieds de la sordide forteresse, bastion du Mal, cachette de celui qui se faisait appeler à l'époque le Nécromancien…

La bataille faisait rage au Sud. Thranduil le savait… Legolas était dans les rangs de combattants qui luttaient devant les Portes du Mordor… Le Roi des elfes sylvains ne pouvait cacher qu'il avait peur pour la vie de son fils, mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Le combat qui les attendait ici était tout aussi mortel. Dol Gudur était infestée par des légions d'orcs désespérés et cela les rendaient encore plus dangereux. Cependant, cette fois, Thranduil savait que c'était lui qui ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié. Toutes ces années de guerre lui avait bien trop prit pour qu'il soit clément… Lentement, il tira sa grande épée elfique et murmura :

\- Chassez les orcs comme ils nous chassent depuis trop longtemps. Rasez la forteresse. Plus une pierre ne doit tenir debout.


End file.
